


drabble collection

by nekrateholic



Category: 15& (Band), B.I.G | Boys in Groove, EXO (Band), K-pop, MBLAQ, SEVENTEEN (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 백퍼센트 | 100 Percent (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, crossover party!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the times when i'm inspired but not inspired enough for an actual fic. tags will be added as i go along~<br/>(full list of ships in ch.1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. table of contents (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the drabbles listed by their number + the essentials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this exists in order to save myself and whoever tricks themselves into reading this dump from the tag wall that will eventually happen if i don't do something now

_Chapter 2:_ DAY6; 15& \- Jae/Jimin; wedding au

 _Chapter 3:_ BTS - V/Jimin; hunter x hunter au

 _Chapter 4:_ Seventeen - Vernon/the8; college au (although no actual college stuff happen)

 _Chapter 5:_ EXO - Lay/Chen; cancer-by-mcr-made-me-do-this au

 _Chapter 6:_ MBLAQ - Mir/Thunder; pirate au

 _Chapter 7:_ VIXX - Ken-centric; VIXX as a MCR cover band au

 _Chapter 8:_ VIXX - Leo/Ravi; VIXX as a MCR cover band au

 _Chapter 9:_ Seventeen - Vernon/the8; college au (continuation of ch.3)

 _Chapter 10:_ DAY6; 15 & \- Jae/Jimin; canon-ish

 _Chapter 11:_ 100% - Minwoo/Chanyong; canon-ish

 _Chapter 12:_ BTS - Suga/Jimin; vampire au

 _Chapter 13:_ U-Kiss (shh); B.I.G. - Kevin/J-Hoon; canon-ish

 _Chapter 14:_ KOMS - Verbal Jint/Shin Bongsun (all king of mask singer inspired drabbles are canon-ish and (excluding this one) spoilery; ships will be in the chapter notes)

 _Chapter 15:_ KOMS - spoilers from ep. 43

 _Chapter 16:_ KOMS - spoilers from episodes 33-34

 _Chapter 17:_ Seventeen - Jun/the8; canon-ish

 _Chapter 18:_ Seventeen - Vernon/the8; college au (continuation of ch. 3 and 8); nsfw

 _Chapter 19:_ U-Kiss (shh); B.I.G. - Kevin/Benji; canon-ish (alt universe for ch. 15)

 _Chapter 20:_ KOMS - spoilers from episodes 43-62 (also 63/64) (a.k.a. the identity of the coolest king to ever exist)

 _Chapter 21:_   The Unit // Bigflo; Tiny-G - Euijin/Mint; canon-ish

 _Chapter 22:_ The Unit // Bigstar; A.C.E - Feeldog/Jun(/Chan); canon-ish

 _Chapter 23:_ U-Kiss - Soohyun/Kiseop; some... sort of au

 _Chapter 24:_ UNB; Junyoung/Hansol; coffee shop au

 _Chapter 25:_ UNB; Daewon/Marco; canon-ish

 _Chapter 26:_ UNB; Daewon/Marco; canon-ish

 _Chapter 27:_ A.C.E; gen; canon-ish


	2. [jae/jimin] i think i wanna marry you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae has a plan.  
> Inspired by [this video](https://www.facebook.com/MePegaBG/videos/1233180080048462/).

Jae paces in front of the coffee shop he and Jackson arranged to meet. He’s fifteen minutes early and the people coming out of the café are giving him weird looks. He was there when some of them went in. Now Jae can feel his lip shaking and tries to calm down before he does something stupid. Jackson really isn’t someone he should be nervous about, anyway. But there’s the thing – Jackson and him are friends, sure, but he’ll always be a bit more Jimin’s friend than his. And Youngji’s even worse – your friend of a friend’s girlfriend. Jae just hopes everything will work out.

Jackson arrives a total of two minutes late, in which Jae manages to look at his phone a total of eleven times.

‘Hey man, I hope you didn’t wait long, you know how it is the days before a wedding,’ after Jae’s pointed look, Jackson laughs ‘Yeah, okay, sorry, I guess you don’t. Well. It’s hectic.’

‘So…’ Jae starts hesitantly and Jackson hums in acknowledgement while he squints at the menu above the counter. ‘I kinda need a favor.’

 *

‘Hell yes!’ Jackson exclaims, a bit louder than acceptable. They get a few looks. ‘Well,’ he continues a second later, calmer this time, ‘You should ask Youngji too, but I doubt she’ll mind.’

Jae leaves the café with Youngji’s phone number and a little less nerves eating at him.

 *

Turns out, brides-to-be are very busy people. Youngji flat out refuses to meet up (nicely). They talk via text with Youngji’s replies delayed anywhere between fifteen minutes and two hours. When Jae finally finishes explaining his idea Youngji sends him a string of heart emojis and ‘you’re so sweet’. Ten minutes later he gets a ‘that meant yes by the way.’ Another twenty minutes later he gets a text from Jackson, too – this one has a lot of heart emojis too, a lot of exclamation marks and a ‘you’re on man’ in all caps.

Everything is settled now. Then why does it feel like his nerves have just tripled?

*

The day of the wedding is a sunny one – the first after almost a week of rain. It seems like the sun waited for them to come out, because it suits Jackson and Youngji perfectly. They both look like they’re living the happiest day of their lives and it’s so cute Jae almost forgets to be nervous. Youngji is beautiful, as every bride is – but, as per usual, Jae can hardly take his eyes off Jimin. Her dress is a pale pink and her hair is done up and she… looks close to tears.

She catches him staring and nudges him in the ribs. ‘Shut up,’ she says, even though Jae hasn’t said anything, ‘I’m allowed to be sappy today.’

Up front Jackson is talking about the first time he saw Youngji and Jae thinks about the first time he saw Jimin – she had signed up for guitar lesson with the most determined expression he’d ever seen (she told him, later, that it had been a dare – go sign up for the hot TA’s guitar lessons). He had honestly expected her to never show up after the first class. Not only she did, but she fell in love with the guitar, too. They started harmonizing together at some point and it took a little over a year for Jae to start asking her to open mic nights with him.

When Jimin graduated college it turned out none of them is ready for the open mic nights to stop. So they never did.

Now, five years later, Jae stands next to her while she pretends not to cry. The priest is about to pronounce Jackson and Youngji husband and wife, and it’s almost time. Jae subtly moves away from Jimin’s side and watches Mr and Mrs Wang walk back the aisle, hand in hand and his heart goes in his throat.

Someone shouts for the bride to throw her bouquet and Youngji laughs (while Jackson grins at Jae). Youngji turns around and all the bridesmaids form a semi-circle behind her. Jimin tries to fall back but Hara drags her back with them. Jae wonders if the other bridesmaids are in on the plan.

Youngji pretends she’s throwing the bouquet a few times and everyone laughs. Then she turns around, walks right to Jimin and hands it to her. Everyone steps back and yes, the bridesmaids are definitely in on the plan. Jimin looks happy but confused, at least until she sees Jae standing in front of her. Her eyes are wide and disbelieving and this is it.

Surprisingly, Jae’s not nervous. He gets to one knee.

‘Since you’re allowed to be sappy today,’ he grins and someone laughs, ‘Park Jimin. Will you marry me?’

She can’t even pretend to not cry now because the tear tracks are sort of smudging her eyeliner but her eyes are shining and Youngji is a beautiful bride, yes, but Jimin has always been and always will be the most beautiful thing in Jae’s life.

Jimin is saying things that sound like noyesicantnoillkillyouyesyes but she’s dragging him up and kissing him, so it’s okay. He tries to put the ring on her hand in between kisses but fails miserably, they drop it and everyone laughs at them.

It’s perfect.


	3. [v/jimin] untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunter x hunter au.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for minor offscreen character death

‘Jimin? Jimin, what are you doing? It’s not funny.’

Jimin is not responding though. In fact, he doesn’t give any indication he’s listening at all. Jimin’s posture, his actions are the kind of calm that can only mean trouble and Taehyung instinctively backs away from the murderous aura around him. There’s no trace of the Jimin that laughed and made elaborate plans to prank Namjoon. It’s also a hundred times scarier than all the times Taehyung has seen Jimin choke someone with his chains and smile about it. Maybe it’s because this time Taehyung isn’t entirely sure the desire to kill is not aimed at him.

‘Have I told you I had a baby sister once? She was so cute,’ some of the Jimin Taehyung knows makes its way into Jimin’s voice ‘She was strong, too. She was going to be so powerful when she grew up, I was kinda jealous.’

Jimin reaches in his bag and takes a tiny box the size of a matchbox. He takes something out of his eyes – lenses? When did Jimin start wearing lenses? He takes them out slowly, one by one, and puts them in the box. He still has his back towards Taehyung.

‘I was out at the time. When I got home the house was painted red. You know, I was able to suppress almost everything with time, except for her. I can imagine it so clearly’ Jimin has gone so still Taehyung isn’t even sure if he’s breathing. ‘She was still in her bed, and her sheets were red and her eyes were gone. That’s the PG-13 version, anyway. So, you can see why this new treasure hunt is sort of… sensitive for me.’

Jimin finally turns around and every suspicion Taehyung’s mind came up with in the past three minutes is confirmed when Jimin’s scarlet eyes stare calmly at him. Jimin’s chains clatter around him and Taehyung tries really hard to remind himself this is still his possibly-more-than-friend and Jimin doesn’t really want to hurt him. The surprise must have shown on his face, though, because Jimin’s chains clatter a little louder and his eyes narrow.

‘What’s wrong, Taehyungie? Do you want my eyes too?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how Jimin came to existence. maybe kurapika and neon had a thing at some point idfk


	4. [vernon/the8] you've got so many options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon has a strict policy of 'no homo'. Mostly.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: nsfw (sort of), alcohol and drug use (weed)  
> title from 'everyone is gay' by a great big world

It all started during a particularly alcoholic truth or dare. (Or that’s what Vernon liked to tell himself.)

Alcohol tended to only highten Vernon’s claims of epic badassery and, naturally, he never even once chose truth. (He was fooling no one. He just really didn’t want his ‘no homo’ policy questioned by the fact that he might or might not have been high and made out with Minghao recently. In front of everyone.) Junhui smirked at him.

‘I dare you to watch an entire gay porn video.’ Vernon heaved a sigh of relief, but Junhui’s smirk only grew more sinister. ‘Of course,’ he said, already raising his hand ‘Since you can’t be trusted on your own, someone has to make sure you actually do it.’ It was followed by a quick but unmistakable ‘not it!’, echoed by everyone in the room. Wonwoo was too slow, so Mingyu raised his hand for him. Everyone collectively looked at Minghao, who was sprawled on the sofa, smoking and either too stoned to give a fuck about the game or too stoned, period.

The former, apparently. ‘Okay, but I want something with the one with the tattoos.’ Minghao’s voice sounded surprisingly chill and Vernon raised an eyebrow.

‘Okay, but which one? The one with the flowers on his hands or the one with the tree on his back?’ Junhui asked, already powering up his laptop. Vernon raised both of his eyebrows. He was smarter than commenting on it, though.

‘Tree.’

Junhui nodded with a look of immense concentration. It was a little scary.

*

‘You ready?’ Minghao made the video fullscreen and Vernon swallowed around nothing.

As it turned out, quality gay porn was an expensive hobby and they were broke uni students that liked weed. They ended up on pornhub, with a trailer-y sort of thing with a lot of jumpcuts, according to Junhui. He insisted that it’s really good but Vernon was just happy it was only a little over five minutes long. Vernon nodded.

Minghao pressed play.

‘So…’ Vernon started as they were witnessing the really cheesy close up of a skinny guy sucking on a lollipop, ‘You and Junhui exchange porn?’

‘Yeah, sometimes.’ Minghao balances the laptop on a pillow between them and lies back on another. ‘Junhui keeps track of the models I like.’ He looks entirely too chill about this. It’s probably the weed.

‘I didn’t know you, uh,’ Vernon is momentarily distracted by the video. There’s another guy on screen now. This one is bleached blonde and they have some sort of dialogue going on; lollipop guy is putting on a real sass show. Vernon is willing to bet his last beer lollipop guy is going to bottom. ‘I didn’t know you liked gay porn?’

Minghao raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Porn is porn, man. Now shut up, because we have approximately four minutes of cool shit and I don’t want to miss it.’

Vernon trains his eyes back on the laptop screen and sure, lollipop guy is currently sucking the other one’s dick. It’s still a cheesy shot, him still holding the lollipop and all; Vernon usually isn’t much for the blowjob visual in porn, but lollipop guy looks really good doing it. Vernon might be slightly interested. He sneaks a glance at Minghao – he is obviously watching the video, but he might as well be watching the weather report, for all his (lack of) reaction. When Vernon turns back to the laptop the scene has cut to another one, where a now shirtless lollipop guy is still sucking on the other one’s dick. He has a tattered, fingerless wool glove on the hand that is wrapped around said dick and Vernon briefly wonders why would anyone think it’s a good idea to rub a dick with tattered wool.

Then the scene cuts to lollipop’s guy dick being sucked. It’s really weird for a second, he’s starfished on the bed and the shot is awkward, but then it cuts again to him just leaning back, feet planted on the floor. The other guy’s sucking abilities are still questionable at best but Vernon is struck by how beautiful lollipop guy is. He’s thin and his waist is narrow; he’s leaning back and his entire body looks so long, so beautiful that for a second all Vernon can think of is being in the place of the guy currently sucking his dick. It’s startling, to say the least.

The scene cuts again and turns out, lollipop guy looks even better when he’s being fucked, mouth free to moan as loud he wants to. It didn’t even look forced.

It really is approximately four minutes of good stuff and now Vernon is even more grateful it’s not longer, because a few more minutes of this and he would’ve ended up with a very awkward boner that would’ve been really hard to explain. (And he would’ve never lived it down.)

*

It’s a week later and this time it’s only him and Minghao. Everyone else ditched them for actual social life and they decided it’s been awhile since they last had roommate bonding time. That being said, they are currently high as kites and watching weird Japanese commercial compilations on youtube.

Minghao decided shirts are offensive to the higher power sometime ago, so now they are both half naked and starfished on top of one another on Vernon’s bed. Vernon got up to change the compilation currently playing because it had a tragic lack of alien dogs in it.

When he stopped the video though, he decided he liked silence better. He was almost on top of Minghao again when something made him stop; some distant memory was trying to make its way into his stoned brain. Minghao was stretched out and half naked and he somehow reminded Vernon of lollipop guy from the porn Junhui made them watch. It wasn’t that they had anything in common, not really. Minghao’s hair was darker and he lacked the tattoos but somehow him spread out like that was something Vernon’s brain demanded he should remember later. He kind of wanted to run his hands up Minghao’s thighs. He couldn’t think of a reason he shouldn’t, so he did.

Minghao raised his head and blinked at him slowly. ‘The fuck are you doing man.’

Vernon shrugged. ‘Dunno.’ His hands reached Minghao’s bare sides and right now Vernon was in the perfect position if he wanted to blow him. Vernon kind of wanted to do that, too. ‘You kinda look like that guy with the lollipop. From the porn.’

‘Yeah?’ Minghao let his head fall back on the bed and Vernon nodded against his navel.

He tried to undo Minghao’s jeans but passed out before he could even unbuckle the belt.

*

The downside of smoking weed every other day was that they were both used to it already. Meaning, Vernon couldn’t pretend he didn’t remember the night before and Minghao knew it. So when Minghao cornered him against the kitchen wall with a hand sneaking down his sweats, Vernon couldn’t really say he was surprised. That did not mean he couldn’t pretend, though.

‘What the fuck, man?’

‘I swear, if I hear one word about your no homo bullshit I will rip your dick off.’

Vernon clamped his mouth shut.

Minghao apparently took this as an invitation to mouth at his jaw. ‘If you really want me to back off say your mom’s name or something.’

Vernon cringed. ‘Dude, I really don’t want to think about my mom right now.’

‘See?’ Minghao grinned against his mouth, ‘That’s exactly what I want to hear.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the porn actually exists. the pornstars with the tattoos are named Jake Bass (the one with the flowers) and Miles Pride (the one with the tree. it's a really nice tattoo.)  
> i am slightly ashamed of the number of gay pornstars i know of.


	5. [lay/chen] throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae has visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a slightly edited really old thing, inspired by the end by my chemical romance (also title) (also i like rewording song lyrics into fics, ha)  
> it. is angsty? i still don't know how i feel about it tbh.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The annoying machine was the first thing that Yixing noticed when he went into his room at the hospital. After the first time he’d told himself that he’s going to stop noticing it eventually. The first time was a month ago.

Jongdae was staring at the wall with the same blank look he had that first time, too. The first time a nervous and way too young nurse had pulled Yixing aside and told him Jongdae doesn’t have much time. Now the entire corridor is empty, save for a two women in their fourties smoking by the open window. Jongdae called it ‘the hall of doom’ on his good days.

‘They are coming to see me from the office today. They’ll sacrifice their lunch break. The secretary spent four minutes trying to explain how sorry they are they took so long to come and how hard it was to get ahold of everyone. I suppose they finally decided they have to visit me at some point, before I kick the bucket.’

Yixing pulled the plastic chair next to Jongdae’s bed and offered him the cup of coffee he brought with him.

‘I could tell them you’re not feeling well?’

‘And deny me the fun?’ Jongdae’s tone was almost as blank as his look, but you could still catch the sarcasm in it.

He left the coffee on the nightstand on the other side of the bed and Yixing didn’t need to check to know it’s empty. If there was a coffee chugging championship Jongdae would’ve been a world champion. More than once, probably.

Jongdae’s hand slid down Yixing’s shoulder, caught his hand and intertwined their fingers together, while Yixing leaned on the edge of his pillow.

That’s how Jongdae’s colleagues found them two hours later. Regardless of the secretary’s excuses there were only four people present – said secretary, Jongdae’s boss and two more women, who Yixing didn’t recognize. Jongdae’s smile was mocking.

‘Come in, please. Now our tragic affair can finally begin.’

Jongdae’s boss stepped forward nervously and offered a bouquet of white roses.

‘We-’ he started nervously, ‘We didn’t know how exactly these things go…’

‘It’s perfectly okay!’ Jongdae interrupted, ‘I think despair is what’s in lately. I think your make up is slightly off, there is a bathroom down the hall, you can wipe it off there. You are missing the black clothes, too.’

If the little group looked nervous before, now they were downright confused. One of the women smiled uneasily. Jongdae’s eyes fell on her.

‘See! She gets it. You should smile, I never expected anything else. I encourage it, even.’ His fake smile melted away and his eyes shone with hatred. ‘That’s not how things go, my darlings. You are coming to visit a future dead man. What did you expect, to give me your stupid flowers, which, by the way, symbolize new beginnings. Like my afterlife, I suppose? Did you expect us to chit chat for a bit and go our merry ways, like old friends?’ The women started subtly moving towards the exit and the boss’ smile sat frozen on his face.

‘I think your lunch break will be over soon.’ Yixing said with a stiff smile. ‘You can take your flowers, too.’

After they left Yixing got up and without saying anything, curled up next to Jongdae on the small bed. Yixing felt tears fall in his hair.

‘I don’t want to die.’ Jongdae whispered. Yixing curled his fingers around his hospital gown.

‘I know baby,’ Yixing tried to concentrate on Jongdae’s heartbeat. To ingrain it in his brain. ‘I know.’


	6. [mir/thunder] yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fearsome pirate captain Thunder never wanted new crew members but he ended up with three and a half anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google says the title is from some disney song but who are we kidding, google, it's pirates of the caribbean

“So. What you want to join my crew.” Sanghyun looks the boy over. He looks quite young but Sanghyun has been sailing long enough to know that looks can be quite deceiving in their line of work. “What’s your name?”

“Mir.”

Sanghyun smirks. “Mir is definitely not your real name.”

Mir doesn’t even blink. “Are you trying to tell me Thunder is your real name? Kinda arrogant, if you ask me.”

“That’s fair.” Sanghyun says, ignoring the last comment. He eyes Mir’s lined eyes. He looks like one of the boys Changseon sometimes has draped over himself when they meet up on land. “Are you going to tell me you’re a captain, too?”

Mir scoffs. “You don’t believe me. Then again, I suppose it’s to be expected. I doubt you’ve earned the title demon of the sea by trusting random strangers, after all.” He scratches his elbow and Sanghyun’s eyes drop to his arms. Mir has really nice arms. “It’s no use telling you I’m a captain because I’m not. I was sent here by one, though. I’m told I can be very… convincing.” He traces his upper lip with his tongue and smirks when Sanghyun’s eyes immediately follow the movement.

“How did you find me?”

“My captain has a lot of connections.” All playfulness disappears from Mir’s voice and he frowns. “At least until he was mutinied. Or he was going to be, if I hadn’t warned him and got him off the ship before the planned date.” Mir doesn’t say anything else. Sanghyun narrows his eyes.

“You’re not telling me something. You can’t expect me to take in a mutinied captain and his right hand when you start off with lies.”

Mir sighs. “Have you heard of lieutenant Yang Seungho?” Sanghyun nods. There isn’t a pirate who hasn’t – the guy is the number one reason the pirate ships are more of a rarity these days. “Well, my captain managed to capture him.” Sanghyun raises an eyebrow but Mir continues, “The crew wanted to kill him, of course. The captain wanted to get information out of him first but they got… attached in the process. When it became clear lieutenant Yang wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon the crew decided they feel betrayed and started planning the mutiny.”

Now both of Sanghyun’s eyebrows are up in his hairline. “Let me get this straight. You capture Yang Seungho, your captain fucks him, the crew mutinies your captain. And now you want to get them aboard _my_ ship. I’m assuming Seungho’s still with you?”

Mir nods. “Well,” Sanghyun says slowly, “I am not meeting this captain of yours without back up.”

 And to think Sanghyun was dreading this trip to land.

 

Changseon is casually cleaning his guns as they walk to the place the captain and his hostage are supposed to be. Nobody blinks twice at them because this is Tortuga and nobody blinks twice at anything.

They are walking in silence, watching him, until Mir speaks up. “I don’t know why I’m surprised you’re friends with _the_ Lee Joon.”

“Please,” Changseon snorts. He stows the gun he’s holding and takes out another one. “If we hadn’t grown up together I would have nothing to do with this loser.”

“I think you’re forgetting all the times I’ve saved your ass from the royal guards, Joon, sweetie.” Sanghyun’s voice drips fake sweetness and Changseon snorts again. Mir just eyes them quietly.

“Anyway,” Changseon speaks again, his tone flippant. “Is this captain of yours named G.O? I heard some fuckers last night telling a story similar to yours. That’s a pretty dumb nickname for a captain of a pirate ship, if you ask me.”

“I’m not.” Mir says flatly, but then smirks “But I think so too.”

Changseon turns and raises an eyebrow at him and when Sanghyun snorts, raises an eyebrow at him as well.

“Well, well.” Changseon says after a while, when they reach the brothel G.O and Seungho are supposedly hiding in. “This should be interesting.”

 

 

***

There’s a girl sitting on deck with her legs crossed. She’s cutting an apple and she salutes Sanghyun with the hand holding her knife. She gives the other three a quick once over. “Yo, I’m Dara.”

Sanghyun motions at her. “Go gather the crew, we have new recruits.”

She raises an eyebrow but gets to her feet. “I didn’t know we were looking for more people?”

“We weren’t.” he eyes his new crew members. Seungho is in chains because there’s no way Sanghyun is letting _the_ Yang Seungho on his ship out of chains. His eyes linger on Mir and Mir smirks when he catches him staring. “There were certain… circumstances.”

Dara raises an eyebrow again. “Cool.”

“Uh,” G.O mutters when Dara has disappeared inside the ship. “Isn’t a woman on board considered bad luck?”

“I dare you to say that to her face.” Sanghyun laughs and it seems to weird G.O out further.

Unsurprisingly, he says nothing when Dara comes back with the rest of the crew.


	7. [ken-centric] we'll show 'em what we all mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan is in a My Chemical Romance cover band. He (they all, really) pretends to hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this more of a band fic. i really wanted to write a MCR appreciation drabble to celebrate the cover album and people i follow on twitter were talking about emo!leo and. well.
> 
> title is from 'disenchanted' by guess who

“Why do we have to be wearing this again?” Jaehwan whines as he tugs on his army jacket. It’s a little small on him and it gets uncomfortable when he tries to spin his guitar.

“Because we’re covering The Black Parade tonight.” Wonshik answers, completely oblivious to the fact that nobody really expected an answer. He looks way too happy to be in a costume - he has even bleached his hair for the occasion, and swept it to the side the way Bob Bryar’s hair is in the music videos. The giant collar of his coat is almost hiding his entire head and Jaehwan dearly hopes he will lower it a little before they go on stage. He does not want a stray drumstick tip in the head because Wonshik can’t actually see the toms. Again.

Hongbin rubs his temples. “Just be thankful you’re not covering Danger Days again.”

“Yeah,” Hakyeon says from beside him, “I still have nightmares involving Wonshik in a crop top and polka dot tights.” Jaehwan shudders at the memory. Wonshik could’ve, he could have skipped the cosplaying, the drummer wasn’t a part of Danger Days’ visual concept. Of course, he decided to do the mascot instead. Taekwoon, naturally, had been ecstatic. Everybody else had collectively decided to try and get drunk enough to forget the sight. It didn’t work.

“When I told my mom I want to be in a band someday this is not exactly what I had in mind.” Sanghyuk mutters and while Jaehwan heartily agrees, he still elbows him in the ribs. God forbid Wonshik or worse, Taekwoon, hears a statement like that, they are in for at least an hour long lecture on how being a My Chemical Romance cover band is a privilege and they should be happy they are given the chance to sing these godsent lyrics on a stage. While they are all used to this type of lectures, they have to be on said stage in twenty minutes. 

Naturally, nobody helps Wonshik in bringing in his drums and Jaehwan feels a sick satisfaction when he sees the drummer has taken off his coat. Nobody helps Taekwoon with his portable piano as well - partly because Sanghyuk still demands its entire existence is unnecessary since they could use, you know, a recording for all of the forty seconds of Welcome to the Black Parade that actually require a piano. Mainly because this is everybody’s revenge for Wonshik and Taekwoon making them dress up for every gig.

Although, if Jaehwan’s being honest, lugging the portable piano in every dingy club they played was totally worth it to see Taekwoon on it, even for a total of forty seconds. He had a suspicion everybody agreed on that, even if nobody would say it out loud (or help Taekwoon with it). Taekwoon on stage, and especially Taekwoon on piano, was the main reason he even joined the band. 

The first time Jaehwan saw Taekwoon he was doing a piano cover of ‘Cancer’ in a karaoke bar Jaehwan and his then-roommate happened to be in. Taekwoon had been so enigmatic on stage, you couldn’t help but let yourself be pulled in. Jaehwan had been mesmerized. Enough to track the guy after he got off stage and introduce himself. Taekwoon, on the other hand, had been less than cooperative. Unfortunately for him, though, Jaehwan was friends with Hakyeon, who was friends with Taekwoon and… Things picked up from there.

Jaehwan had the biggest crush on Taekwoon at first (and had the notebook filled with songs written with Taekwoon and a piano in mind to prove it) and it was all going well until they decided to form a band. Then Wonshik and Sanghyuk joined. Or more accurately, Wonshik joined, then dragged a reluctant Sanghyuk in as well. Wonshik and Taekwoon hit if off right away and they suited each other so well Jaehwan couldn’t even bring himself to be bitter about it. When they finally announced they are dating, Hakyeon took Jaehwan out and got him so drunk he woke up in someone’s garden on the other side of town.

Then Hongbin had jumped the bandwagon as their ‘manager’, demanding they needed a least one sane person to take care of their shit and, well, he and Jaehwan hit it off as well.

They are going by track number tonight and as Sanghyuk whispers the first verse of ‘The Sharpest Lives’ along with Taekwoon, Jaehwan counts the songs until ‘Cancer’. They can’t play the entire album - they don’t have time, and ‘I Don’t Love You’ and ‘House of Wolves’ are of the songs they’ll skip tonight which means - ‘Cancer’ is right after ‘The Black Parade’. Jaehwan smiles. It’s his favorite song to play right after Taekwoon on a piano. The uncomfortable army jacket is worth it.

(Though he would never say that out loud. Taekwoon and Wonshik do not need any encouragement.)


	8. [leo/ravi] we got the right to anything we want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in the same au as the last drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt really bad for deceiving people with the ravi/leo tag so here i am.  
> title is from the five of us are dying by mcr (the black parade/living with ghosts <3)

“Hi there.” Taekwoon says as Wonshik drapes his arms around Taekwoon. He leans back and rests his head on Wonshik’s shoulder. The song playing from the laptop speakers comes to an end, and another one starts. Its sounds like something recorded in someone’s garage. Something very familiar.

“Are you listening to the demos from the anniversary album?” Wonshik asks, his voice accusing. He slides off Taekwoon’s back and pulls a chair next to him instead.

“Well,” Taekwoon starts sheepishly, “They uploaded them on youtube a few hours ago and I was planning on just checking if there are any new ones, I swear, but-”

Wonshik cuts him off with a “Shut up.” and his angry expression lasts a total of ten seconds before he bursts out laughing. “It’s okay, I listened to them as well.”

Taekwoon throws a pen at him. “Very funny, you jerk.” Wonshik makes a face of mock apology  and Taekwoon flips him off before he turns back to his laptop. He clicks around for a second, then another demo starts playing. “Listen to this.”

_It was the worst thing that I'd ever done / It was a head shot / You know, you gave me the gun_

“Emily? Yeah, it’s my favorite too. It sounds so creepy.”

“Exactly,” Taekwoon grins, previous irritation all gone. “I think if we start practicing it soon we can include it in next month’s gig. Or the one after that.”

 Taekwoon goes quiet for so long Wonshik gives up on staring at him in favor of stealing his laptop. After a while, Taekwoon speaks again, a lot quieter than before. “Speaking of creepy…” he trails off. Wonshik hums in acknowledgement. He’s scrolling down Lola’s twitter but his free hand is already drumming the beat to Emily on his thigh, like he can’t help himself. “Well,” Taekwoon speaks again, “I kinda wanted to show you something?”

Wonshik immediately closes the twitter tab and turns back to Taekwoon. He’s got Wonshik’s full attention and swallows under his expectant gaze. It had taken him by surprise, initially, the obvious excitement in Wonshik each time Taekwoon felt brave enough to show him a song he’d written. Still, that rarely happened and it never failed to give Taekwoon the worst anxiety even though Wonshik had never been anything but supportive. It should have probably gotten easier with time – it might have, but that did not mean his entire being isn’t currently trembling on the inside.

The fairly notebook he takes out is surprisingly neat considering  the times he’d stuffed the thing under any and everything while trying to hide it from his bandmates. Taekwoon flips the pages until he gets to the one he wants, stops the music and offers the notebook to Wonshik with his eyes trained on the floor. Wonshik takes it carefully, like it’s something precious and Taekwoon can feel the blush creeping on his cheeks.

When Wonshik looks up from the text his eyes are shining. “Baby,” he breathes and leaves the notebook on the desk before he slides in Taekwoon’s lap, clasping his hands behind Taekwoon’s neck. “This is so good. Why- When did you write it? It’s beautiful. It’s so beautiful and it makes me want to… Maybe we should try playing it? Like, with the band?”

“I just finished it last week” Taekwoon mumbles and proceeds to hide his face in the crook of Wonshik’s neck. “Isn’t it ironic? It was me who insisted for us to be a cover band. And now it will be me who fucks it up.”

“Nobody’s fucking up anything,” Wonshik says as he cards his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair. “And we all agreed, it’s not like you’ve chained us to our instruments. It would be just as easy to agree to do original stuff from time to time. And this song will be so cool, I can write something to add to it and-” When Taekwoon stiffens in his arms, he hurries to add “Not that it’s not good, love, it’s perfect. It _inspires me_ , is what I meant.” When Taekwoon doesn’t react Wonshik kisses the top of his head before he continues, softer “I could add my part and we could make it – a show, something theatrical, we could do it acoustic and I’ll be light and you’ll be dark and we’ll make some sort of a script and we’ll include your piano and- we could be like early Panic! The clubs are already used to us doing weird shit.”

Taekwoon smiles against his neck. “We are not nearly weird enough for early Panic.”

“Okay, maybe not early Panic but… it could be cool anyway, and you know all the others will jump at the opportunity to not dress up for once.”

Taekwoon immediately frowns. “But dressing up is part of theatricality.”

Wonshik grins at him. “I didn’t say _we_ won’t.”


	9. [vernon/the8] we stand on the edge, wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7717504/chapters/18130696).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from "zero" by crown the empire which has no connection to the drabble whatsoever

Vernon found himself in a very weird situation. It’s been a week since the weed incident, as he’s taken to calling it (although this could technically refer to about 80% of his college life). It did not repeat itself, and Vernon spent a lot of time _not_ feeling bitter about it. Things haven’t been awkward between him and Minghao, not really, but there was a definite change in their relationship. Minghao would smirk at him when he caught Vernon staring for too long, and random pats on the ass have started happening with Minghao playing possum every time Vernon raised an eyebrow at him. There was also the fact that more often than not Vernon when spent that extra five minutes in the shower jerking off, no matter what imagery he started with, it always ended with the memory of the weed incident. It didn’t bother him as much as he thought it should.

*

Unsurprisingly, things started unraveling through another particularly alcoholic truth or dare. There were definitely more people than Vernon and Minghao’s tiny apartment could handle and Minghao decided it’s a great idea to save space by pulling Vernon in his lap. Drunk Vernon had way more courage than sober Vernon, though, and drunk Vernon also had the advantage of never backing off a challenge. So he made himself comfortable on Minghao’s lap, pulled Minghao’s hands around his middle to steady himself and returned a perfectly chill look to Junhui’s raised eyebrow.

"I assume ‘no homo’ is not relevant anymore?"

"Hm?" Vernon blinked at him. Minghao had taken to (not really) subtly mouthing at his neck and it was slightly distracting. "I don’t know what you’re talking about."

"Are you two together?" Joshua asked, confused. Joshua was relatively new to their group and mostly Junhui’s friend - and while they did know him, this was Joshua’s first sort-of-party with all of them. Vernon had a sneaking suspicion Junhui started hanging out with Joshua so much mainly because he wanted in his pants.

"Nope." came Minghao’s lazy drawl. Then he proceeded to slip his fingers under Vernon’s shirt. The fucker.

Joshua smiled at them, without a doubt no less confused, and Junhui snickered.

*

Of course, because all of them were secretly thirteen-year-olds, the drinking game of the night was decided to be truth or dare. Again. There was an unspoken decision to keep things at least above the waist as to not scar Joshua too much right off the bat.

After Mingyu made Joshua confess he was actually still a virgin (Junhui had looked like Christmas had come early), Joshua returned the favor by making Minghao breathe on someone’s neck for thirty seconds. (Everybody collectively pretended they’re impressed.)

Since Joshua didn’t specify who, Vernon prepared himself for another attack on his neck, only… Minghao pulled Mingyu closer, dislodging Vernon in the process, and shoved his face in Mingyu’s neck. Mingyu laughed the entire time but Vernon did not miss the flush that had creeped up his face when he got back to his corner of the couch.

This is probably why when Wonwoo gave him the Very Creative dare to give someone a hickey, Vernon slid right off Minghao’s lap and crawled into Jeonghan’s. He slid a hand in Jeonghan’s hair, brushing it back and used his other arm to balance himself against Jeonghan’s shoulder. When he felt Jeonghan’s arms circling his waist and took that as his cue to latch his mouth onto Jeonghan’s neck. He must’ve missed whoever was keeping track saying "enough" because soon Jeonghan’s arms traveled from his waist to tangle in his hair and he tugged lightly, laughing.

"Easy there, tiger."

Vernon pulled off and blinked at him. Jeonghan was now sporting a giant bruise and Vernon kissed it before sliding off his lap and crawling back to Minghao on the couch. Minghao was looking vaguely murderous, and lifting himself back onto Minghao’s lap seemed like too much effort anyway, so Vernon settled for just leaning against his thigh on the floor. When he looked around for the next dare victim he saw everyone was staring at him.

Junhui cleared his throat. "So you really have rescinded your no homo policy?"

Vernon looked up at Minghao, whose expression hadn’t changed and gave Junhui a lopsided grin. "Yeah, no, I’m all about homo now."

The room erupted in catcalls with only Joshua sitting in the middle of it, quiet and confused. Vernon felt a little guilty for anticipating the change whenever Junhui finally managed to get his hands on him.

*

See, Vernon had the perfectly innocent intention to just go get more alcohol when Minghao pushed him against the kitchen counter. It was like a deja vù of the last time and Vernon couldn’t help but trail his eyes down Minghao’s body. He licked his lips. Minghao shook his head and dragged him towards the bedroom.

The moment the door closed behind them Vernon pushed Minghao on the bed and climbed on top of him. Minghao seemed pretty cool with the idea at least until Vernon’s hand reached his fly.

"Oh no, mister" he caught Vernon’s hand and pulled it back up his chest. "We are not going there high. Or drunk." He added before Vernon could even open his mouth to protest.

"Since when do you care," Vernon pouted. He was nothing if not determined, though, and since Minghao hadn’t actually pushed him off, he grinded his hips down and smirked at the hitch in Minghao’s breath. 

"I am not giving you the excuse of the influence." Minghao stated, way more serious than a person who spent the night taking shots should sound.

"So this," Vernon grinded his hips again and Minghao hissed, "Is okay? But everything else is not?"

Minghao gripped his thighs to stop him from moving again. "I’m okay with making out," he gave Vernon’s thighs a squeeze and Vernon closed his eyes. "But getting off is not happening, sorry."

Vernon opened his eyes to pout again. "You are no fun."

"Yeah, well" Minghao grinned, "I have a theory that if I get you sexually frustrated enough one day you’ll get over yourself and crawl into my lap without getting drunk or high first."

Vernon pouted again. "I take that back. You’re an asshole."

Minghao laughed as he pushed Vernon off himself and arranged him so he would be comfortable and proceeded to snuggle into him. Vernon whispered a "fuck you", but didn’t remove Minghao’s hand from across his chest.


	10. [jae/jimin] untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin watches the video. She is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day6's I Wait came out, and it's amazing, and you should check it out, if you haven't yet.  
> for some reason, it awoke my ever present jae/jimin feels??? anyway, here's a drabble

Jimin stared at her laptop. She knew about the amount of green screens in the video beforehand. She knew about the aesthetic tumblr shots as well, which is why she watched the entire vlive with the intention to take notes and make elaborate fun of Jae later. 

When the video was over, she closed the laptop and stared at the wall instead. She’d heard parts of the song, of course, but the finished thing was something else. Which was not surprising in the least - they were talented little fuckers (even if they were older than her), not that she’d ever admit it to any of them. What was surprising, though, was that her brain couldn’t come up with a single jab at the video. She’d had the whole thing planned, the jokes, the snarky comments, all she needed were the actual parts of the video to make them. Now, her brain was stuck replaying the entirety of the video and the feeling of admiration was stronger than she’d liked to admit. Of course, Jae’s parts had that extra slow motion in her mind - the beginning, the douche-ish sunglasses, the goddamn green screen shots. And oh boy, the rain. 

She opened the laptop again and loaded JYP’s youtube page in the hopes that they’d already uploaded it there.

*

Jae was his usual, mannerless, self and slammed her door open without even an attempt of a knock. Jimin immediately paused the youtube video, but Jae had already flopped behind her on her bed and she decided hiding what she was watching would be unnecessarily suspicious.

“Oh, you’re watching our song.” Jae beamed and Jimin was extremely happy he couldn’t see her face - it was probably doing something dumb and unnatural, like blushing, maybe. Then Jae continued, “What do you think?”

“It’s an okay song.” Jimin said with the flattest tone she could muster. The smile was already making it’s way on her lips when she left the laptop on the bedside table and turned to face Jae.

He huffed. “Liar. You think it’s absolutely  _ gorgeous _ . And I’m incredibly cool.”

Oh, how right he was. “As if,” she snorted instead and jabbed a finger in his chest. “Wonpil is cooler, Dowoon is cooler, Sungjin is cooler and oh boy, Brian is, like, the epitome of cool, as usual. Unlike your skinny ass trying to pull off a turtleneck in front of a green screen.”

Jae made an exaggeratedly offended face. “The green screen was awesome, and so was I, you shameless Brian fangirl.”

Jimin beamed and Jae swatted at her arm. A comfortable silence settled, and after a while Jae broke it with, “I really hope fans like it.”

“Well,” Jimin smiled at him, not teasing for a change, “It already has nearly 400.000 views on youtube and people on twitter are hashtagging like crazy.”

Jae leaned over her to the laptop and smashed random letters on the keyboard to stop the screensaver. “Already? Oh man. We might actually have a chance for a win this time.”

He settled back on Jimin’s bed with the most ridiculous, cheesy expression Jimin had ever seen on him. A part of her, which she regularly shut up by force, thought it’s adorable. “Seriously,” she muttered out loud, “How are you and the guy in the video the same person.”

“See!” Jae exclaimed, getting up and in her face, looking annoyingly self-satisfied. “I knew you thought I look cool. Now say it. C’mon, say ‘Jae, I think you look cool.’.”

Jimin makes an effort to look horrified. “I was taught not to lie, sorry..”

“So rude, no respect at all.”

She huffed, pushed him off the bed and took the laptop back into her lap. While Jae was too busy scrambling to get up and cursing her while doing it, she quickly closed the minimized incognito browser window playing “I Wait” on repeat.

“So,” She said, ignoring all of Jae’s pouts, “What movie are we watching?”


	11. [minwoo/chanyong] missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's something none of them really talk about.

There’s a familiar tune playing from Chanyong’s earphones as Minwoo passes by the couch. It’s a tune all of them can probably recognize, at any given moment, even though no one would admit to watching the music video at all, let alone being able to recognize the song. 

Minwoo settles next to Chanyong, who startles and immediately turns off his phone’s screen. The sound from his earphones cuts off.

“Hyung! I didn’t...” Chanyong trails off as Minwoo gently pries the phone out of his hands, lighting it up and entering the passcode. “How do you know my password?”

Minwoo smiles. “You haven’t changed it for the past year, I’m pretty sure everyone knows it by now.” Chanyong grumbles something but as the phone starts up again, the video resumes. Minwoo plucks one earphone out of Chanyong’s ear and puts it in his own. On the screen, Changbum is made of pink and aesthetics and looks more of a dream than whatever hypothetical girl they’re singing about.

They watch in silence until the video ends. Minwoo clicks replay. “He’s really pretty,” Chanyong says, just above a whisper.

Minwoo hums in agreement. “And just as talented as ever. His poor bandmates.”

“That’s very rude, not to mention we were his bandmates too.” Chanyong laughs. “But I think he’d enjoy hearing you say that.”

“He would, wouldn’t he?” They watch in silence again and this time Minwoo doesn’t click replay. “Can you believe,” he says, handing Chanyong his phone back, “that our precious maknae would go to become a leader.”

Chanyong doesn’t answer immediately. “I wish I couldn’t, honestly.”

Minwoo sighs. Then his mouth quirks in a half smile. “If we keep losing our youngest members, soon it’ll be just me and Rockhyun singing about retirement homes.”

That has Chanyong laughing. “I want to see  _ that  _ happen.” Then, a second later, “Except I really, really don’t. You know,” he goes on, a thread of guilt lacing his words, “I kinda ordered their single.”

“Minwoo smiles at him. “Me too. And I’m pretty sure Rockhyun actually streams the song.”

Chanyong stares at him for a few soundless moments, then laughs. It fades rather quickly. “Sometimes I wonder if I could’ve done something to make him stay, if I could’ve given him my lines or-”

“Hey, hey,” Minwoo turns to him, makes Chanyong look him in the eyes. “Plenty of bands do great with multiple rappers. It’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault.”

“Do you think...” Chanyong trails off. When he looks at Minwoo again, there’s tentative hope in his eyes. “Do you think we’d be able to be successful back in Korea someday? I mean, I’m grateful for Japan and its ability to keep us afloat but - I just really miss home.”

“I don’t know, kiddo,” Minwoo says, and wraps his hand around Chanyong’s waist when he moves to lean his head on Minwoo shoulder. “I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sure, let's do another drabble, it's not like i have a million unfinished fics and a thesis on top of it  
> haha  
> ha


	12. [suga/jimin] do i dazzle you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can almost hear anne rice weeping in the distance

“Jimin.” Yoongi stares in horror at the hand Jimin has around his wrist. He’ll have more luck ripping his hand off his body than loosening Jimin’s grip. Fuck his older age and strength but apparently no fucking common sense, “Jimin, you’ve done this vampire thing far longer than I have, Jimin, please stop dragging me behind you, _Jimin this is_ _sunlight-_ ”

But it’s too late. They’re already out in the clearing of the forest where sunrise caught them and Yoongi thinks _fuck my life_ , because really, he just gave up his life for immortality not dying in a burst of flame or whatever happens when vampires go out in the sun. All Jimin had said before, when human Yoongi asked was that sunlight is not good for them.

He can feel the brightness of the sun even with his eyes closed and he waits for the smell of barbeque or maybe burning paper? How does burning vampire flesh even smell? He thinks he’ll find soon enough, except - except nothing happens. It’s been a few minutes already, or a few seconds maybe, his vampire brain finds it hard to measure time accurately. Some time has passed, for sure, but no smell of burning things reaches his supernatural nose. There’s no pain either, which is probably what he should’ve expected first, not smell, but the facts remain unchanged. His vitals are in perfect shape. Well, as perfect as an unbeating heart and other functionally dead organs could be.

He creaks an eye open and Jimin’s tentative grin meets his gaze. He is no longer holding Yoongi’s hand, instead he is standing a few feet away, posed like he’s ready to defend himself physically - which is totally weird, why would Yoongi want to - oh. Oh, he really should have asked what sunlight does to vampires before he died to become one.

“Jimin,” he says, voice a little incredulous. “Jimin, are you fucking _sparkling_?”

“Uh,” Jimin takes a few steps back. “It should probably be noted that you are, too.”

Yoongi lifts his hand to his face and sure - the hairs there are almost invisible under the force of the colourful light reflected off his skin. It’s like he has dipped his hand in glue and spilled a whole bucket of Seokjin’s fancy holographic glitter on himself.

Yoongi takes a deep breath. “See, Jimin, this is the exact kind of thing you need to tell a person before you end their life.”

Jimin grips the edge of his sweater so hard, Yoongi thinks his knuckles would be white, if all of his skin wasn’t already. “Would it have made any difference?” His voice is defensive and hurt and wait, what?

“What?” Yoongi says aloud and takes a step closer, tentatively, because right now Jimin looks more like a scared animal than Yoongi has ever seen him.

“I was scared.” Jimin whispers, and it’s so quiet Yoongi is sure he wouldn’t have heard it if he was still human. But he’s not. “I was scared it would change your mind.”

“Baby,” Yoongi wraps his hands around him and Jimin sags against his body. “I didn’t choose to turn for some warped idea of eternity, I chose to turn for _you_.”

When Jimin finally looks up there is hope in his eyes. “Does that mean you don’t regret it?”

Yoongi ruffles his hair. “Did you really think a little glitter would change my mind? It was a hard decision, Jimin, and sunlight was never really a factor. Although it’s a little relieving that I don’t have to hide from the sun until the end of eternity.”

Jimin calms down, and it’s a palpable thing. He finally returns the hug and they stay like that for a bit, quiet. Then, “It’s a little more than “a little” glitter. Can you imagine Seokjin’s face?”

“Oh hell no. Don’t you even think about telling him, he’ll probably want to skin us both alive for the sparkles.”

Jimin’s laughter echoes in the empty clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in loving memory of the me that could quote twilight scene by scene


	13. [kevin/j-hoon] possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin has a blind date in a closet. both in the metaphorical and the literal sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished B.I.G.'s ASC episode

Kevin can’t say the hard push into some unnamed dirty closet is unexpected. The click of a lock behind him isn’t surprising, either. Jae and Jimin have been giving him looks since the segment with the point dances, and when he insisted they keep giving B.I.G. chances the looks only increased. Frankly, he’s a little excited.

The door opens and another person is shoved inside. The lock clicks behind them. Kevin turns around and - oh.

“Uh, hi.” says... Jonghoon? Kevin remembers his full name was similar to his stage name. Junghoon? Junghoon, he’s pretty sure.

“Hello.” Kevin says quietly. He’s not sure how to proceed here. Junghoon smiles nervously. Kevin might have not known the man for long, but nervous seems like an odd look on him.

“Should we, like, bang on the door or something?” he asks. Kevin nods, but none of them move. “Do you have any idea why Jimin locked us in here?”

Kevin debates whether he should lie. It would be the smart choice. Still, ever since he went solo, he’d made a promise he’d be a little more himself, even if he was the only one to see it. He braces himself and says, all in one breath, “Jimin and Jae have decided I’m heartbroken and lonely since I left my band, so they’ve been trying to set me up ever since.”

There’s a soft, “Oh.”

Kevin dares to steal a glance at Junghoon’s face - his eyes are a little wide but there is no disgust or disbelief or any other impending disaster there. There’s just a little wonder and hints of… hope? Oh.

The closet is small and it feels disconnected, somehow, like the outside world doesn’t exist here. Kevin decides, to hell with it. “You weren’t who I was expecting, if I have to be honest.”

“Ah,” Junghoon smiles. “So I wasn’t imagining things. I’m afraid Benji is a little too straight for this, though.”

Kevin tries to keep the disappointment, fear, embarrassment off his face but by the way Junghoon scrambles to elaborate, he isn’t very successful. “He won’t be disgusted or anything!” He says frantically. Then, softer, “He lives with me, after all. He might tease you about it, though, if you become friends someday.”

“Speaking from experience?” Kevin can’t help but ask.

Junghoon laughs. “I don’t think he’ll ever let me live it down. I may have created a monster, honestly. You know,” he says, voice more serious now, “Fair warning, I think he wants to ask Jimin out.”

Kevin snorts. “Yeah, good luck with that. Jimin gets asked out almost every time we have male guests.”

“Does it ever work?” Junghoon asks with raised eyebrows.

“It did, once,” he smiles. It’s a good thing neither Jimin or Jae are close enough to tease him for the softness. “He’s been a MC here ever since.”

Junghoon’s eyes widen and then he starts laughing. “God, I really want to see Benji ask her out now.”

“I hope you have fun.’’ Kevin frowns. “I don’t think I’m leaving this room anytime soon. Maybe I’ll dig myself a hole here and never leave it, or something. I forgot how the saying goes.”

“Noo,” Junghoon’s voice is whiny and - there is the big baby that he was during most of filming. “No, you shouldn’t be embarrassed, okay? Benji isn’t worth being so embarrassed over, the dude is a walking talking embarrassment.”

Kevin grins. “I’m pretty sure he’d say the same thing about you.”

Junghoon grins back. “Maybe we’re both right?” They’re both silent for a few minutes but it’s comfortable, not awkward. “Hey,” Junghoon says quietly, “wanna exchange numbers? I mean, I’m not trying to hit on you, I know you have a thing for Benji, not that I _wouldn’t_ hit on you, you’re pretty cute but… I’m making it worse, aren’t I?” Junghoon is blushing, Kevin is pretty sure. It’s easy to see, even in the relative darkness of the closet.

“It’s okay,” Kevin couldn’t keep the smile off his face even if he wanted to. After a bit of hesitation, he adds, “I think you’re cute too.”

Junghoon is still blushing, but his smile is so wide his eyes are almost nonexistent on his face.

Typing his number in Junghoon’s phone feels an awful lot like _possibilities._


	14. [verbal jint/shin bongsun] fangirl dreams inc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jintae is a little weirded out and weirdly interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [imported from my other drabble dump that no one cares about and shouldn't have been separate in the first place]
> 
> inspired by the first episode where verbal jint was a panelist on koms

“So, uh.” She turns around and goes a little wide eyed, then laughs, then bows. Her hair bounces around her, but when she straightens up it settles in the same near perfect state it was while they were filming. The magic of hair product.

“Jintae-ssi.” She smiles again and he might stare a little - he’s not sure if it’s because her smile is actually kinda nice or because he has trouble believing he’s here, about to have this conversation. She, of course, takes it the wrong way. She frowns. “I’m sorry if I was a bit too much out there. I didn’t mean to offend.”

He hurries to shake his head, repetitively reminding himself that he is thirty six years old and he’s better than this.

“It’s fine, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” He adds a smile, and that seems to be working because she smiles back, although a little reserved, not quite like the sunshine smiles she’d been directing at him all through filming.

“Then?”

Hyundong passes them by and he throws a thumbs up - whether at him or Bongsun Jintae has no idea, but he ignores it anyway. Dongwoon and Junghwan follow soon after, stuck together like some sort of idol mafia (Jintae wonders if all idol judges flock together like this, if it gives them something to bond over even if they know nothing about each other). They give him looks, but they keep quiet because unlike on stage, they have to follow etiquette here and he has a good ten years over both of them.

Bongsun is still watching him expectantly and Jintae clears his throat. “I was wondering if you’d like to get coffee together sometime.”

She makes a noise that vaguely sounds like understanding and her smile seems a little less forced, a little more like it was on the set. Jintae finds himself staring again. “You don’t have to do this, it’s okay. I did it for the sake of comedy for the most part.” Then she hurries to add, “Although I really do admire you.”

Jintae tries very hard not to be a bitter loser, and he’s too old for this anyway, so he just soldiers on, “I know. That it was a joke, I mean.” She looks confused, more than anything. Go big or go home, Jintae tells himself. Out loud, he says “I’d like to take you out anyway. If that’s okay.”

She stares at him for one long minute, then smiles again, big and bright and possibly even more beautiful than it was during filming.

*

“See!” She says to Hyundong when they pass him again, and waves Jintae’s phone in her hand. “Flirting on camera gets you places.”

Hyundong makes an exaggeratedly disguised face and Jintae laughs, taking his phone back from Bongsun. It now contains her number, along with a heart eyes emoji that he’ll probably delete when she’s out of sight, because he’s thirty six and heart eyes emojis do not belong in his contacts.

(He doesn’t delete it.)


	15. some sort of cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendy/YooA  
> [imported from my other drabble dump that no one cares about and shouldn't have been separate in the first place]  
> (the official reason for using stage names is that they supposedly don't know each other all that well; the real reason is that _i_ don't know them all that well)

Wendy greets him politely, bows, but there’s a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“You looked pretty cozy up there with Yooa.”

Sungjae seems speechless for a few seconds. “Um,” he says intelligently, “she’s cute?”

Wendy wants to laugh, she really does, but she keeps her expression blank. “Is she now?”

“Oh,” Sungjae blinks, eyes wild. His hands flail a little. “Not like that! I mean, she’s cute but not in a she’s-cute-i-want-to...” He trails off, then sighs. “I’m not making this better, am I?”

“Nope,” Wendy laughs out loud this time. “But it’s fine, don’t worry. Sooyoung isn’t that petty. And even if she was, you’re just pretending to date anyway.”

“Yeah.” Sungjae doesn’t look scared anymore, instead, resigned? Maybe even a little sad. Wendy will have a lot of things to tell Sooyoung that night, apparently. She doesn’t bother to reassure Sungjae, instead pays attention to Yooa, who just came out of her dressing room. Sungjae leaves, looking a little lost, without saying goodbye - rude - but nobody really notices. Wendy is too preoccupied with trying not to stare holes in Yooa’s perfect, adorable braids. She really is cute.

“So hey,” Wendy says, and Yooa immediately bows and apologizes for not noticing her earlier. Wendy waves a hand, “it’s fine. I was wondering if you’d like to get coffee together sometime?”

Yooa looks taken aback, mostly, so Wendy quickly adds, “I mean, girl groups should stick together, right?” Her laugh sounds a little forced even to her own ears. “I mean, we even debuted around the same time...”

“Oh,” Yooa says, and Wendy tries very hard not to coo. “Of course. Sure, why not? Yeah, let me just - could you give me your phone?”

Wendy quickly hands it over, trying to pretend she didn’t have it ready the second she saw Yooa coming out of her dressing room. Hopefully she doesn’t fail - even if she does, Yooa either doesn’t notice, or doesn’t mind.  _Cute._

Yooa hands her back her phone and bows to her, Wendy bows back. They exchange a few well-wishes and Yooa is on her way, her manager following close behind. Wendy’s own manager is tapping his foot impatiently a few paces behind her, and she sighs as she follows him out to the car. It’s only there that she allows herself to be a little childish and see how Yooa named herself in her phone - there is a star emoji next to her name, and Wendy does coo this time, alone in the back of the car. Coffee has never sounded more exciting.


	16. somewhere over the rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee Hongki/Younha  
> [imported from my other drabble dump that no one cares about and shouldn't have been separate in the first place]

When Hongki comes out of the bathroom, he almost runs into… a rainbow. She quickly bows and he hurries to bow back because if he is right about her identity (and he is sure he is), Younha is slightly older than him. He smiles and for a second he expects something to move on her mask, to indicate her smiling back. Of course, nothing happens. She still hasn’t moved. The bodyguards look like they are glaring at him, although with their sunglasses and their never-changing expressions they always look like they’re glaring. He means to say  _You sang really well_ , but he’s not thinking about her singing, not really, and what he says instead is, “Your aegyo was cute.” (At least it’s better than  _you are cute_ , which was what he really wanted to say).

It’s not a lie, but it’s also incredibly embarrassing so he bends in another bow, deeper, and when he straightens up he can see Rainbow’s shoulders shaking, like she’s trying hard to hold her laughter. The bodyguards tug her away before she can actually say something without someone to mask her voice.

*

When her identity finally gets revealed, them bumping into each other isn’t a coincidence. Hongki strategically planned his break from the judge chair as soon as the winner of the third round was announced.

“So,” he says right in front of her dressing room, where the bodyguards finally left her alone.

“So,” she says, in her normal voice. Hongki really likes her normal voice. “You like my aegyo?”

“Well, I like your voice too.” Hongki really wishes he had as much game than he pretends to have. He’s managing so far, however, if the smile playing on Younha’s lips is anything to go by.

“Well, I like your voice too.” She mocks, but it’s with a smile, and Hongki smiles back.

“How about we talk about how much we like each other’s voices somewhere over coffee? We can shit on this show for kicking us out, too.”

It’s not the best pick up line, as far as pick up lines go, and Hongki cringes internally, but Younha’s smile only widens.

“Yeah, why not.”

(Despite what their age would suggest, they end up in a closet somewhere in the MBC building half an hour later, avoiding TV managers and Younha’s managers alike, making out and giggling between kisses. They almost get caught and Younha gets quite a bit of exasperated looks from her management but she never stops smiling, and Hongki has a new contact in his phone, as well as a promise for a date very, very soon.)


	17. [jun/the8] predictably, ribbons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was way more nsfw when i planned it but as it is,  
> nsfw! (for like three not overly graphic seconds)

It’s been a few seconds since the last notes of “My I” faded but both Minghao and Junhui just sit there, catching their breath. None of them move from the position and none of them take their eyes off each other, either. It’s Soonyoung and Hansol clapping from their corner of the practice room that breaks the spell - they’re the only ones who decided to hang around to watch the practice, Soonyoung to silently judge their every mistake but still praise them like a proud mother each time they finish and Hansol - no one quite knows why Hansol stayed, really. Minghao wraps the ribbon around his palm, then pushes the ball of white cloth in his pocket.

“Hurry up and change, I’m starving” Soonyoung whines and Hansol nods next to him. 

Junhui huffs and flicks a sweaty lock out of his eyes. “No one forced you to stay with us.”

Soonyoung wipes an imaginary tear, “Is this any way to talk to your mother? They grow up so fast these days.” When Junhui huffs again, Soonyoung adds, “And rude.”

“Come on hyung,” Hansol mutters, eyeing Minghao’s pocket. Minghao pulls his hoodie over the bulge where the ribbon is. “I’m hungry too.” Hansol speaks again, louder. “They can find their way back themselves, I really don’t wanna wait.”

Soonyoung looks conflicted. “But...”

“Didn’t you claim you’re a mother a few seconds ago?” Minghao grins, “What mother leaves her child hungry.”

“Fine,” Soonyoung finally concedes and rolls his eyes when Junhui laughs. “Why do I even wait for you every night, I swear to God.”

“I ask myself the same thing, honestly.” Junhui laughs, but follows it by blowing a kiss in Soonyoung’s direction, so he’s not too grumpy when he follows Hansol out the door.

*

It takes approximately thirty seconds after the door to the bathroom is locked for Junhui to find himself with his back against the wall and his hands tied above his head, the ends of the ribbon hanging loosely around his shoulders.

“I’m the older one, how do I always end up like this,” he grumbles as Minghao slides down to his knees.

Minghao laughs as his hands travel up Junhui’s thighs. “Age has nothing to do with this.” He moves to Junhui’s fly and laughs against it. “God, I thought they’d never leave. I almost considered trying to do this at home.”

Junhui snorts but it ends in a sigh when Minghao starts mouthing at his cock through the cotton of his briefs. His voice is still steady, however, even tinged with amusement when he speaks, “Jeonghan would catch us before we even think about it. Honestly,” he starts but has to take a sharp breath when Minghao drags his underwear down along with his jeans. “I was ready to jump you with them in there if they had refused to leave.”

“Yeah,” Minghao agrees, kissing Junhui’s inner thigh. Junhui tries to move closer to his mouth but Minghao pins his hips back against the wall. “I think Hansol would have enjoyed that, honestly. Maybe I should thank him for making Soonyoung leave. He’d look pretty in your position, don’t you think? I bet the ribbon would look good against his skin.”

“Oh,” Junhui moans aloud this time and Minghao rewards him with a loose stroke. “Can I watch?  _ Please _ .”

Minghao hums. “If you ask nicely.”

Whatever Junhui wants to say next it’s lost to another moan, then another, and another until he can feel the nails digging in his wrists leave marks on his skin even through the ribbon.

*

Minghao does end up propositioning Hansol eventually. Hansol is wide eyed and stuttery, but keeps eye contact with Junhui the entire time Minghao blows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is it that each time i attempt porn vernon is always a part of it somehow


	18. [vernon/the8] untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where i originally wanted to go with [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7717504/chapters/18130696) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7717504/chapters/19271851). the cycle is now complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw! (kinda graphic this time)  
> i regret taking this down but i also haven't looked at it _since_ i took it down so idk

“This has to be the most uncomfortable position to stretch someone, I swear.” Minghao says as he tries to bend his wrist in a way that doesn’t make him want to cut it off.

Vernon buries his face further into Minghao’s neck. “Shut up.”

“Seriously though,” Minghao continues, now trying to somehow rearrange Vernon’s thighs on his lap so that he at least has some space to work with. Vernon’s arms tighten around his neck. “Come on, babe, I’ve already seen you naked plenty of times. Like, there’s literally nothing I haven’t seen already.”

Vernon’s arms tighten further and Minghao should probably do something about that soon. Vernon is starting to cut off his air supply.

“Shut up,” Vernon mumbles again and Minghao knows,  _ knows _ he is pouting even though he can’t see Vernon’s face and with the way it’s pressed in Minghao’s neck, he can’t have much of an expression in the first place. “This…” Vernon trails off, “This is different.”

Minghao sighs and gives up trying to find a comfortable position like this. His wrist is killing him and they haven’t even done anything yet. He unclasps Vernon’s hands from behind his neck - it’s a difficult task because Vernon is anything but cooperative and Minghao’s fingers are still slippery. He’s pretty sure he got lube in his hair. He manages to push Vernon away enough to look him in the eyes. This proves a difficult task as well, though, because Vernon is looking anywhere but at him.

“Babe,” Minghao tries to make Vernon face him and smudges lube on his cheek in the process. Vernon scrunches up his nose, but looks at him. Finally. “Babe, we don’t have to do anything, okay? And even if we do it doesn’t have to be me on top. I just want you to be comfortable.”

“No! No. No, just.” Vernon takes a deep breath and his next words come out all in a rush. “I want this, I really do. It’s just. I have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing and I know it’s just sex and it should be common sense, yeah? But it’s not and I tried to, like research but people in porn always seem to gloss over the, like, purely functional parts and they probably overexaggerate everything and I was even more confused after that and. I guess I’m a little scared.” 

Minghao smooths the hair out of his face and smiles at him. “You trust me, yeah?” Vernon nods and Minghao silences whatever he was about to say next with a kiss. “Then leave it all to me.”

Vernon still doesn’t look convinced, but at least he doesn’t protest when Minghao lays him on his back on the bed and settles between his legs. He lubes up his fingers again and inserts one, slowly, watching Vernon’s face for signs of discomfort. It doesn’t take long before Vernon grumbles about taking too long and ‘get on with it, for fuck’s sake’ and Minghao inserts a second finger, wrapping his lips around Vernon’s cock to distract him. Vernon’s hand tangles in Minghao’s hair and they go on like that for a while - Vernon’s breathing labored, his eyes closed and Minghao’s fingers knuckle deep in his ass.

“Could you stop for a second?” Vernon’s voice is shaky and Minghao immediately pulls off completely. The apology is on the tip of his tongue when Vernon continues, shaking his head “No, no, I meant- I meant just your mouth. I, uh” He is already flushed so there really is no way to tell if he’s blushing, but Minghao’s willing to bet he is. “I wanna feel it?”

Minghao smirks. “You want to feel my-”

“Yes.” Vernon interrupts and he’s glaring down at him. Minghao decides to spare him the teasing (for now) and slicks his fingers again, this time adding a third one. When he pushes them back Vernon makes a quiet sound that has Minghao’s eyes immediately snapping up in concern. He makes to pull out again but Vernon catches his wrist and keeps it in place. “Don’t. It’s just… weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?”

“Just weird. Don’t stop.” Vernon’s voice is steady and after a beat he adds, a lot quieter, “Please.”

So Minghao keeps going, carefully keeping an eye on Vernon’s expressions. When Vernon relaxes around the three fingers he switches back to two because it’s easier to maneuver that way. He crooks them a few times until Vernon lets out a surprised “Oh.” Minghao kisses his thigh and tries to hit that same spot on every upstroke. Vernon’s breathing quickens and now he’s pushing back slowly, unevenly, like he can’t help himself. 

It doesn’t take long before he catches Minghao’s wrist again, this time to actually still it. “I think,” he starts and his voice cracks, “I think I’m ready.”

“Yeah?” When Vernon nods Minghao pulls out and moves up Vernon’s body to kiss him. He whispers against Vernon’s lips, “How do you want it?”

That startles a laugh out of Vernon. ‘Is this your attempt at dirty talk?’

Minghao smirks. “Believe me, if I was trying to talk dirty to you you would’ve noticed.”

Vernon punches his shoulder but there’s no actual force behind it and Minghao just grins at him. But then Vernon pushes at him and Minghao topples over on his back out of surprise, more than anything.

‘I want to ride you.’ Minghao can’t really do anything as Vernon snatches the conveniently placed condom and tears the package. As he rolls it down Minghao’s cock, the boy briefly wonders when did the embarrassed Vernon from fifteen minutes ago disappear. Then Vernon continues, “I’ve… I’ve been fantasizing about this. Ever since that night I made out with Jeonghan. About- sitting in your lap. In this position.”

“Fuck.” Is all Minghao is able to say, partly because of the confession and partly because Vernon is slowly sinking onto his cock right now and it takes a lot of his willpower not to thrust up. Vernon moves slow,  _ slow _ but doesn’t stop until Minghao is all the way in. Then he takes a deep breath and Minghao digs his fingers in Vernon’s thighs to try and ground himself. It’s a little overwhelming. He still gathers his wits enough to ask, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, m’fine, just…” Vernon’s breathing is ragged and erection hasn’t gone down, at least not entirely which is as good of a sign as any. He straight up whines when Minghao wraps a hand around his cock and apparently it prompts him to move, because he braces himself on Minghao’s shoulders and starts a rhythm. It’s a lot slower than Minghao would’ve liked but it’s a rhythm nonetheless. He keeps the rhythm of his hand just a little quicker.

Vernon’s movements quickly become faster, erratic and the room is filled with his bitten off moans. Minghao tries to last, he really does, but Vernon is so- Vernon, sweaty and panting and his eyes hooded, all traces of self consciousness gone from them and. Minghao is a lost cause

He has no idea whether Vernon’s even realized he came but he still whines when Minghao flips them over and pulls out. He doesn’t bother dealing with the condom yet, just swallows Vernon’s cock, pushing two fingers in him again. Vernon moans and his hands immediately fly to Minghao’s hair; he thrusts up and Minghao lets him, lets him fuck his mouth and fuck himself on his fingers at the same time and yeah. Vernon is a lost cause too.

*

“This whole thing would’ve been so much easier if I was drunk. Or high.” Vernon sighs a little later when they’re cleaned up and curled around each other, too lazy to move.

Minghao shakes his head. Vernon doesn’t see the movement but he can feel it. “Drunk you might be a lot less self conscious but it’s so much better to break you out of your shell the old fashioned way.”

Vernon snorts. “The old fashioned way being getting me off?”

“Are you complaining?”

Vernon throws a leg over Minghao’s. ‘No, sir.’


	19. [kevin/benji] possibilities pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the alternative of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7717504/chapters/26971434)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is what i wanted to do from the start but benji just had to go and demand unnecessarily hard that he wants to buy jimin food (...or something) and ruin my tentative ship
> 
> in other news i might have accidentally created a new favourite crossover for myself

Kevin feels a light tap on the shoulder. Jimin’s eyes widen a little, then she grins and Kevin pauses arguing with her for a second to turn around.

“Hi,” says Benji, grinning. Kevin grins back and Jimin laughs, then makes a shitty excuse about going to find Jae. Benji’s grin dims a little, staring at the spot where Jimin just was. Kevin’s heart sinks a little.

“Hey,” he replies finally and tries for a sheepish smile. “Sorry about her, let me just call her back -”

“Actually,” Benji interrupts eyes shifting like he’s nervous. His voice drops a little. “I was looking for you.”

Kevin can feel his previously sunk heart try to find its way into his throat. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Benji’s voice drops even lower and Kevin unconsciously leans in to hear him - then he realizes just _how_ close he’s leaned in and jumps back. Benji tries and fails to hide a smile. When he speaks again, his voice sounds normal. “I was wondering if we could exchange numbers? You know,” he adds hastily, “making friends and everything. You seem like a nice guy to be friends with.”

“Oh,” Kevin says again and he’s not sure whether to be excited or disappointed. “Sure.” Then, a beat too late he adds, “Thank you. I mean for the friend thi- you know what, nevermind.”

Benji doesn’t try to hide the smile this time, even laughs a little. He hands Kevin his phone.

When Benji calls him so Kevin can save his number, Kevin falters. “Wait, is calling you Benji okay?” He tries to remember the files they had to study before broadcast. He remembers Benji’s Korean name was Jae-something because Jae had made a joke about it but - Jae...wook?

Benji laughs again. “Benji’s fine. I’m used to that more anyway.”

“Oh, okay.” Kevin tries very hard to stop the relief from showing on his face but from Benji’s knowing grin he’s not very successful.

*

Kevin has just locked his door and is taking his shoes off when his phone pings with a new message. He makes a mental note to check it when he leaves his stuff and is home properly, but it gets lost in the minor chores he has to do around the apartment. It takes an hour before he remembers someone texted him. Turns out, it was Benji.

_you weren’t very subtle today_

Kevin stares at his phone for a few minutes, debating which is bigger - the excitement or the desire to melt into the floor.

In the end, he types back a, _sorry_

 _no need_ , comes Benji’s reply only a few seconds later. _it was flattering_

Kevin has no idea how to reply to that, so he doesn’t. Seven minutes later (Kevin may or may not have been staring at his phone the whole time), his phone pings again. And again, and again.

_sorry, that came out wrong_

_what i meant was that it was very nice of you_

_fuck i’m not making this better am i_

_what i mean is i’m kinda interested but also kinda really scared_

_cause if i fuck up i’m dragging the others down with me and_

_shit fuck sorry i didn’t mean_

_just_

_can we pretend i never said anything_

Kevin has the _it’s fine_ typed out but his finger hovers over the send button. He sighs, erases it, and sends _you forget i’ve been in this business a bit longer than you_ instead. It’s one of the more rude replies he could have come up with but he determinedly pushes down the urge to apologize.

It takes Benji a while to reply. When he does, it’s a simple _sorry._

Kevin sighs again.

_i didn’t mean to sound condescending_

_okay maybe i did a little_

_but i’m not asking for your hand in marriage you know?_

_i’m not even sure what i’m asking for_

_but it definitely doesn’t include the demise of your or your bandmates’ careers_

_and anyway i know how to cover my tracks as good as the next idol_

_probably better actually for the exact same reasons you so helpfully pointed out_

_just_

_it was a mistake, i got it, we can pretend it never happened and i’ll just quietly move into some deep dark hole_

Kevin stares at the last message. At all of them, really. They’re all marked as seen and he contemplates chucking his phone across the room but in the end, the poor device did nothing. It was all him.

His phone pings again.

_...you probably didn’t mean that as an innuendo_

_too soon?_

_too soon fuck_

_but hey i really don’t want you to move into a deep dark hole_

_look i didn’t even laugh as i said that_

_...you can’t actually look_

_listen how about we go out for a beer and you can teach me all about the sneaky idol ways_

_and about deep, dark holes_

_ok how about we pretend that last message doesn’t exist_

Kevin stares at his phone. Again. Is this guy for real?

_i’m beginning to regret hitting on you on live broadcast_

Benji replies with a set of laughing emojis.

And then, _we’ll see about that ;)_

Kevin does chuck his phone away this time. Not very hard, though - it lands somewhere in the couch cushions by his feet. There’s a giddy feeling bubbling in his chest and he tries to resist the urge to bury his face in a pillow like the dumb teenager he should have outgrown eight years ago.

He almost succeeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hey girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsXbl6NtLXw) was on repeat while i wrote that  
>  i think it'd suit them if we squint through the girl part


	20. the tales of shin bongsun's love life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KOMS spoilers yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shin Bongsun ft. Ha Hyunwoo the Great  
> i mean come on you can't watch episode 62 and not ship them even if they're obscure korean celebrities that don't really fit into the world of shipping

Bongsun carefully exits the stage, trying her best to hide behind Sandeul without looking like she’s hiding behind Sandeul. He’s younger than her, he won't dare to call her out, right? 

Wrong.

“Going somewhere?” Hyunchul says with a shit eating grin that, frankly, looks a little ridiculous on him. Sandeul, the traitor, conveniently disappears with the same shit eating grin, effectively blowing her cover. At least he doesn't look as dumb as Hyunchul does - it’s a miracle what a couple of decades can do.

Hyunchul, too, disappears and suddenly everyone has hidden in their waiting rooms already, leaving her alone in the hallway. Except, she can hear a few pairs of steps approaching, the rustling noise she’s long since learned to recognize as moving cameras getting louder by the second. It’s moments before Mr Ha Hyunwoo turns the corner in all his Music Commander glory. She barely makes it into the ladies’ room before the cameramen flood the hallway.

*

There are no cameramen when he leaves. There are most of the other panelists, though, all in normal clothes and headed home.

Everyone collectively gives her this knowing, amused look when Hyunwoo casually matches her pace next to her.

“I’m sorry that I made you cry?” His voice raises in a question mark at the end. Bongsun isn't sure if he sounds unsure or just awkward. 

“It’s fine, they were happy tears,” she laughs, because they were and because the memory still makes her stomach flutter in an entirely not-unpleasant way. Maybe that’s exactly why she tacks on a quiet, “Thank you.” 

It seems like age doesn't make you immune to nice compliments by charming young men after all. Or possibly not so young - she makes a mental note to look up his age later.

“Careful,” Gura tells Hyunwoo as he passes by, “the last time she flirted with someone on the show she chased the poor guy away for good.”

Bongsun sputters. “Lies. Filthy lies, I had nothing to do with the fact that he decided to not show up anymore, a few shows  _ after  _ our failed date, mind you.”

Hyunwoo looks between them with raised eyebrows. Seems like age doesn't save you from awkward blushes either.

Janghyuk nudges her in the elbow, moving away before she can hit him back. “Haven't they taught you talking about exes on the first date isn't a good idea?”

“Oh my god.” Bongsun  _ doesn’t  _ whine as she hides her face in her hands.

Hyunwoo just laughs. “I wasn't aware this show is such a matchmaking paradise.”

“You have no idea,” Sandeul pipes in next to Mir. “There was Younha sunbaenim and Lee Hongki sunbaenim, also Baro’s failed attempt at wooing Raina sunbaenim, Kyuhyun sunbaenim and that lady whose name I forgot…” he seems to have more to add, but Mir kicks him in the shins before he can continue. It’s a pretty impressive kick, considering they’re all walking.

“Wow,” Hyunwoo says, but the interest in his voice is just politeness. He turns back to Bongsun. “I feel like I should test this matchmaking theory, though.” It still sounds a little unsure, a little awkward, but they’ve both long since outgrown bumbling confessions, so she just grins back at him and offers her phone.

Mir whistles next to them, the asshole.

(When the episode with Crush airs, Bongsun gets a voice message at 2am, about four minutes long. It’s the entire song with her name instead of “you are” - and Crush can go away, alright, because Hyunwoo somehow makes it sound like the song has never existed in another way.)


	21. [euijin/mint] legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mint is cool, Euijin is intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me choosing to interpret Euijin's comment in the dance battle episode as one meant for Mint, not Joohyun

Euijin isn’t exactly sure what to expect from the female dance battles. There’s too many people from groups he doesn’t know and with the numerous said and unsaid rules against general communication between male and female contestants - he really has no idea.

They’re good, though, and he’s a little impressed. Scratch that, he’s _a lot_ impressed, but just thinking about Lee Joohyun makes him feel old. And then there’s Mint.

Now, Tiny-G he does actually know - from afar, but still. They were active around the same time he was still with A.cian and on top of that they’d binge watched Hyuntae’s weird webdrama as bonding time back when he and and Hyungmin joined Bigflo. He didn’t learn a lot about Tiny-G then, though, except that according to Hyuntae they were nice enough, funny - after all, excluding Dohee, their role in the webdrama was mostly to stand there and be mildly weirded out by Hyuntae. Euijin has seen a few of Tiny-G’s music videos but that’s about it.

None of the videos, none of Hyuntae’s possibly exaggerated stories can even compare to what Mint does to that stage.

Mint is hot, sure, but more than that Mint is powerful and Euijin finds himself immersed, dancing in his seat like an idiot. (It’s okay, though. A quick glance to the others tells him most of them are doing the same.)

It’s a little sad but wholly unsurprising that he doesn’t win the male dance battle - Feeldog has been deemed resident dance god ever since he stepped on the show.

Euijin uses the commotion after the battle to trail after Mint. Some of the cameramen glare at him but it’s not like they’ve explicitly forbidden them from even talking to the female contestants, so Euijin pays them no mind. Mint is standing a little to the side, talking to one of the girls Euijin doesn’t know. It doesn’t look like either of them care much about whatever they’re talking about so he clears his throat.

Both of their eyes snap towards him and Euijin tries to remind himself that he’s possibly being filmed and making a fool of himself in front of the female contestants would be a really bad idea.

“Hi, I’m Euijin,” he says, smiling. He tries to address both of them, he does, but his eyes keep going back to Mint.

The second girl folds into a bow and mumbles a name that Euijin fails to catch, but before he could ask she slinks away, eyes full of mirth.

Mint stares after her for a bit, confused, then turns back to Euijin and beams at him. “Mint, nice to meet you. You were really good.”

“Oh, thank you.” Euijin feels irrationally proud at the compliment. “Actually, that’s what I came for, you were so cool up there.”

Mint laughs. “Aw, whatever I say now it’ll look like I’m parroting you. But thank you. You were from Bigflo, right?”

“Yeah,” Euijin blinks, startled. Her knowing who he is isn’t that surprising, considering they were all announced at some point but the budding fanboy in him is having the time of his life. Hyuntae would laugh at him for the rest of eternity if he knew.

“We shot a webdrama with your rapper a while ago, I remember I checked out some of your songs. But I don’t remember you?”

“Ah, yeah,” Euijin suppresses the urge to rub his neck. There’s the awkwardness again. “I joined earlier this year.”

“Cool,” Mint says and the conversation lulls to a somewhat awkward silence. Mint is still smiling but she also looks a little confused.

Euijin mentally kicks himself. “So,” he starts after what feels like eternity. “Would you possibly want to go get coffee together sometime?”

Mint shrugs in that universal way that means sure and Euijin has half a second of relieved happiness before she freezes, her expression morphing into one of suspicion. “Are you asking me out?”

“Uh, sure?”

Mint cringes. “Um. I mean, I wouldn’t mind getting coffee with you, you seem really cool but, uh, how do I say this? You’re not exactly my type.”

Euijin racks his brain for a response that would leave at least part of his pride intact. It’s that exact moment the other Euijin chooses to walk by and Mint’s eyes follow her, sliding down her bare legs before she quickly returns her gaze on him.

 _Oh_.

Euijin tries and ultimately fails to hold in his laughter. Mint startles, giving him a hesitant grin in return.

“I understand,” Euijin grins, subtly nodding towards the other Euijin. Mint’s eyes widen slightly, but he waves a hand before she has time to panic. “It’s fine, it’s none of my business. I’d still like to get coffee together, though,” Euijin adds. “Like, platonically?”

Mint just looks at him for a few moments, eyes narrowed. Then her face clears and she laughs. “Sure, platonic coffee seems nice. We can bond over stories of that rapper of yours. Dohee has told me so many.”

Time spent making fun of Hyuntae? Mint is already climbing up Euijin’s list of favorite people. “Great. It’s a date then.”

“A platonic one,” Mint clarifies, waving a finger in his face. She maintains a serious face for about two seconds before both of them start laughing.

“A platonic one,” Euijin agrees.

It’s probably for the best, anyway. Instead of an awkward half relationship in between schedules now he has a cool, new dancer friend to slander Hyuntae with. What could be better, really?


	22. [feeldog/jun (/chan)] designated maknae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan is really cute, okay

“Okay, hear me out.”

“No.” Junhee deadpans.

Gwangsuk grits his teeth. Junhee has the door nearly closed behind him, covering the crack with his body like Gwangsuk would try to peek in. Or force his way in. He wouldn’t, of course. Probably.

“Listen, I don’t want to intrude on your group time! I swear. I just...” he takes a deep breath, forces his best manly, indifferent face on. “I just miss him, okay?”

Junhee looks awfully indifferent in turn to Gwangsuk baring his soul. The asshole. “Don’t you have your own youngest to bother? Or, like, Kijung. Kijung is plenty cute.”

Donghyun’s face flashes through Gwangsuk’s mind and he snorts. “My youngest is all grown up now. And Kijung already has a ton of people cooing over him.”

“I don’t care.” Junhee says, crossing his arms. “I’m not giving you _my_ youngest.”

“Come on, man,” Gwangsuk really hoped not to get to this but desperate times call for desperate measures. He braces himself. “ _Please_. We’re both leaders, right? You know how it is. I don’t want to take him away from you or anything! I just want to say hi.”

Junhee glares at him. “You can say hi to him when U.N.B gets together again.”

“But that’s not for another few days!” Gwangsuk insists (not whines. _Not whines_ ).

“Sucks to be you, then,” Junhee replies, tone flippant.

Gwangsuk forces a smile, “Junhee, buddy, come on...”

*

“So,” Byeongkwan says, aiming a piece of popcorn towards Yuchan's mouth. It hits his nose instead. “Are you going to intervene before they get physical or what?”

Yuchan digs into the popcorn bowl. “In a bit. I don’t actually think they’d get physical, although that would be fun to watch.”

“I think Donghun might lose a year or two of his lifespan if they get into a fist fight,” Byeongkwan says with a laugh.

Yuchan squints at him. “Are you trying to tempt me to let them fight?”

Byeongkwan raises an eyebrow. “I can’t believe people think you’re the cute and innocent one.”

Yuchan shrugs. “To be fair, I doubt anyone thinks I’m innocent anymore.”

Outside, Gwangsuk and Junhee’s voices get louder and louder.


	23. [soohyun/kiseop] purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soohyun is almost thirty. He deals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cc request #1  
> BB THANK YOU HERE TOO you're super sweet and gave me an excuse to finally write something abt u-kiss and i'm super super happy i hope you like it :33  
> i'm not even sure the hair colors don't match chronologically irl but let's pretend okay

Soohyun drops his head on the bar. Go out, they said. Meet some people, they said. Have fun, they said.

So far the most fun he’s had is the third glass of whiskey.

He pushes away said glass with a sigh. Going out is fun, sure, but it’s infinitely more fun if all of your friends don't ditch you for their respective loved ones. Or children.

The air outside is a little cold but it’s nice, helps Soohyun clear his head. Not enough to see where he’s going, apparently, because the next thing he knows he’s run into - into someone’s  _ chest _ . So the alcohol might have been stronger than he thought, okay.

The stranger stumbles but his hand flies out to steady himself on Soohyun’s shoulder.

“Whoa there, big guy,” he says and Soohyun is about to grumble something about how he’s not that big but when he looks up the words die in his throat.

The stranger’s hair is purple. It’s a weird hair color so it’s really not a surprise that it’s the first thing that Soohyun notices. The fact that he’s devastatingly handsome follows right after, though. 

“I’m sorry,” Soohyun says too late. He must have been staring for a second too long, because now there’s a faint smirk on the strangers’ lips. Soohyun has half a mind to be embarrassed about it but, honestly, he’ll probably never see this man again. Any second now one of them will move, the moment will be over, the stranger will leave. Soohyun plans to make the most of those few seconds left.

“Hey!” Someone shouts behind them. It’s not really a shout, if Soohyun has to be truly honest but to him it might as well have been a death yell, because his stranger finally looks away.

He moves away, too, saying something along the lines of  _ What took you so long, I’ve been waiting for you for twenty minutes… _ Point in case is, he’s no longer looking at Soohyun, which is sad, but he’s not nearly drunk enough to do something about it.

So, with a last (hopefully inconspicuous) look at the stranger, Soohyun sighs and hails a cab.

*

“Your issue,” Hoonmin starts absentmindedly stirring his coffee, “is that you’re  _ boring _ .”

“Excuse you,” Soohyun huffs, because  _ fuck Hoonmin _ , “I am a delight.”

Hoonmin rolls his eyes. “I mean, sure, you can be entertaining when you’re being especially weird,” he stops to narrow his eyes at Soohyun (he may or may not have tried and failed to kick him under the table), “but you’ve become so...” Hoonmin taps his spoon against the cup. “Old.”

Soohyun suppresses the urge to try and kick him again. “I am only two years older than you.”

“But you act like you’re twenty years older than me! And before you say you’re old,” Hoonmin continues, effectively interrupting the protest Soohyun was about to express, “which is a dumb argument, by the way, twenty nine is not that old.”

Soohyun sighs. “But it is old enough! I’m going to be thirty next year. Three has never looked scarier.”

“Then enjoy the last year of your twenties, you idiot!” Hoonmin’s voice raises a little in the end, like he’s actually concerned. Deep down, Soohyun knows he is but the reminder that his friends actually do care about him is nice.

To Hoonmin, however, he rolls his eyes. “If I make something unforgivably dumb in the next few days, know it’s entirely your fault.”

“Doing dumb stuff is kind of your thing,” Hoonmin shrugs, but he’s smiling and Soohyun can’t help but smile back.

It  _ is  _ kind of his thing.

*

Soohyun proves that fact on his way to a hair salon the next day.

On his way out of the salon, he questions his life choices. 

His shade of purple isn’t quite as bright as the man from the club had been but it’s still very much  _ purple _ . Especially in daylight.

He doubts anyone will say something about it in the office - their appearance policy isn't all that strict and, well, Soohyun is the boss, after all. Knowing how much he’ll stand out among his employees, though… It still gives him a heady feeling. He hasn't decided if he likes it yet.

He snaps a quick selfie to send to Hoonmin.

The day is too good to be wasted lazing at home, Soohyun decides, and good days deserve good coffee.

The café he ends up choosing is one with walls painted a pretty pastel pink that seems to fit his current mood. Once inside, however, he instantly feels terribly out of place.

All the patrons, all the staff look a lot younger than him and Soohyun, with his almost thirty years and his purple hair, feels he sticks out like a sore thumb. In a moment of weakness, he pretends he suddenly remembered something he has to do and makes a hasty retreat. 

Out on the street, his predicament seems silly but it’s too late to go back now. It’s his own fault he chose a café close to the university campus anyway.

Once again, Soohyun’s too busy to lament his age to pay attention to where he’s going. Suddenly there’s a body colliding with his and a hand on his shoulder, trying to steady both of them.

What are the chances he runs, literally runs into the same man twice in a week? Pretty high, apparently.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” the man laughs. His hand is still on Soohyun’s shoulder.

Soohyun squints at him. “You could have easily moved away, though.”

The stranger tilts his head, eyes glinting. “Maybe I didn’t want to. My name is Kiseop, by the way.”

“Soohyun,” Soohyun replies automatically. Kiseop grins and his hand finally falls from Soohyun’s shoulder.

“Nice. I like your hair, Soohyun.”

And this,  _ this _ is the perfect time for a decidedly age-unappropriate blush. The last time they met Soohyun’s hair was very much  _ not  _ purple. Realistically, Kiseop has no way to be sure he’s the reason behind the new color but something in his eyes tells Soohyun he’s been exposed.

Soohyun decides,  _ fuck it _ . He’s enjoying the last year of his twenties, damn it. “Likewise,” he tells Kiseop. “Actually, how about I buy you a coffee? As an excuse for always bumping into you, of course.”

“Of course,” Kiseop laughs. “I’m always up for free coffee,” he adds with a wink. Soohyun never really stood a chance.

Just then, Soohyun’s phone pings with a new message. It’s from Hoonmin, and it reads,  _ see? name one old person that can pull off purple like that _ . And a second later,  _ i mean apart from you. _

*

(They end up at that same café. The barista takes one look at them and says, smiling, eyes trained on Soohyun, “Welcome back! You could’ve waited for your boyfriend here.” 

Kiseop doesn’t stop laughing for a full minute, the barista looks incredibly confused and Soohyun has never wanted to melt into the floor more in his life.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact hoon was supposed to be eli but i had a crisis over whether i should use eli or ellison or kyungjae and. well.


	24. [junyoung/hansol] one vanilla latte coming right up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol is _not_ gloomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still cc request #1  
> hey anon you're still awesome and here's my apology for taking three million years  
> the title is from that one incorrect texts post. bc of hansol's soul. get it? no? i'll just go now

Hansol does not consider himself particularly gloomy, no matter what his friends say. He’s a little awkward, sure, and kind of shy with new people but he’s not  _ gloomy _ .

It’s just that - he works at a café near campus. His job is to deal with half dead uni students in need of artificial life force. Even the happiest person on earth would find it a little hard to stay positive.

Well. Half dead uni students and Junyoung. Hansol only knows his name because he has to write it on ridiculously sugary coffees each time he’s on shift. (Really. Hansol conducted an experiment once - he switched shifts with Dongmyeong in the last possible second and Junyoung still showed up fifteen minutes into the shift. It’s like he has some weird spidey senses.) 

Junyoung seems to be in a constant state of happiness, never failing to direct the brightest of smiles at Hansol. 

(If threatened, Hansol might admit he finds Junyoung’s smile cute. Just a little.)

*

“Have you considered,” Moonkyu tells him when Hansol yet again complains about about how obnoxiously happy Junyoung is, “that maybe he comes because he likes you?”

Hansol stares at him. “I have, actually. But he doesn’t.”

Moonkyu heaves a sigh. “And you know that  _ how _ ?”

“Because that’s dumb.” Hansol states. Isn’t it obvious? “People like him don’t like people like me. Maybe people like you or Dongmyeong. Like, happy people with actual social skills.”

“Going by your logic, I shouldn’t like you either,” Moonkyu sighs again.

Hansol raises an eyebrow. “Are you confessing to me?”

“I don’t mean it like… Why do I even try?”

“I don’t know,” Hansol shrugs. “Why do you?”

*

“Hey,” Dongmyeong says about a week later, “Do you wanna go to the movies with me? There’s this new one I really want to watch but no one wants to go with me.”

“I am the last resort, I see,” Hansol grumbles.

Dongmyeong rolls his eyes. “Who would willingly go see a movie with the Grinch himself?”

“Excuse you,” Hansol sputters, “I am not that bad.”

“Of course, of course,” Dongmyeong waves a hand dismissively. “Are you coming or not?”

Hansol glares at him. “Fine, I’ll come. You should know you’re really shit at convincing, though.”

“Whatever you say,” Dongmyeong says, attention already somewhere else.

*

Hansol knows something isn’t right when Dongmyeong greets him with a sunny smile in front of the cinema. Dongmyeong smiles a lot, to a lot of people but there’s just something  _ suspicious  _ about it right now.

It becomes clear what it is when the first words out of his mouth are, “Hey, I hope you don’t mind I invited a friend along.”

“Actually-”

Hansol doesn’t have the opportunity to finish that sentence, though, because the next second  _ Junyoung  _ is hurrying towards them, waving. He gives a reluctant Dongmyeong a hug and when he turns to Hansol, his smile seems… shy, almost.

“Great!” Dongmyeong exclaims, patting Junyoung’s shoulder. “Now that you’re both here, I suddenly remembered I, uh,” he absently taps his chin, then shrugs, “I forgot to feed my cat. See ya!”

He disappears before any of them can say anything.

Now, Hansol might not be the most observant, sure, but he’s not an idiot. Even if it wasn’t for the horror slowly dawning on Junyoung’s face, the fact that Dongmyeong  _ doesn’t own a cat _ is a little telling. Moonkyu would have a field day with this.

Junyoung clears his throat. “I’m sorry.”

Hansol blinks at him. “What for?”

“For, uh,” he hesitates, then, “I swear I didn’t know he would just leave.” A pause, a deep breath,  “I just wanted to get to know you a little, not, like, trickyouintoadateoranything.”

Hansol tries his best to bite back the smile threatening to bloom on his face. “What?”

“Come on,” Junyoung replies, voice dangerously close to a whine, “don’t make me say it again.”

“Aw,” to hell with it, Hansol thinks. He laughs, enjoying how Junyoung’s expression morphs from mortification into confusion. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Junyoung stares at him for what feels like an eternity. “You think I’m cute?”

“Uh,” Hansol says eloquently. “Sure?”

“Oh thank god,” Junyoung breathes out.

“What?” Hansol asks, genuine confusion in his voice this time.

Junyoung shrugs. “I was running out of blackmail material on Dongmyeong.”

“Of course,” Hansol rolls his eyes. “You could have just, like, said something. I don’t eat people.”

“You glared at me like I’ve ran over your puppy the first time I came into the store.”

“Okay listen,” Hansol starts, annoyed, because  _ fuck all of them _ , “that’s just my face, okay? No one forced you to be into me if you don’t like how I look.”

“But,” Junyoung clears his throat. “Uh. But I like how you look? I mean. Even with the resting bitch face. You look... cute? And cuddly. I kinda really want to cuddle you.”

The annoyance drains out of Hansol in seconds, replaced by pure, unadulterated embarrassment. “Fine,” he forces out after too long of an awkward silence.

Junyoung stares like he’s seeing him for the first time. “What?”

“Oh my god,” Hansol huffs. “Do I have to spell everything out for you? We’re at the movies, you idiot.”

He can see the precise moment Junyoung gets it. He scrambles to the ticket desk, gesturing animatedly at the cashier.

Hansol laughs to himself. In private, he  _ can _ admit he might be a little gloomy. Just a little. In the end, though, it doesn’t matter.

It seems like Junyoung can be cute for both of them.


	25. [daewon/marco] age is just a number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is a baby, right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cc request #2  
> forever sorry at you too, anon, but i finally wrote you things?? i hope you like them :33  
> (set somewhere during the self produce mission)
> 
> honestly this is inspired by the fact that i spent most of the unit thinking marco is, like, a _child_ and apparently he's half a year older than me

Daewon has somehow turned into the collective mom of every contestant on the show he’s ever met. Jungha, naturally, never fails to tease him about it.

He can understand why the members of MAS look at him like the sun shines out of his ass - he did sort of adopt them. He’s surprised, however, when a distraught Giseok shows up at his metaphorical doorstep (his bed) in a moment of weakness, demanding comfort.

It keeps happening after that, especially with the younger contestants - they just sort of flock towards him. Some of them Daewon isn’t entirely sure he even knows the names of. Not at first, at least. The thing is, at some point Daewon starts _thinking_ of himself as a mom. He develops _instincts_.

Jungha is having the time of his life.

*

It’s those instincts he blames when he accidentally overhears Marco talking with Dongmyeong about alcohol and proceeds to flick both of their foreheads, muttering “Aren’t you too young to be talking about that?”

Dongmyeong immediately shuts up. Marco, however, stares at Daewon with so much annoyance, Daewon has to take a moment to process it.

Truthfully, he doesn’t know Marco well at all - hell, Daewon doesn’t even know his real name. All he knows is what all of them know - he’s cute, maybe a little weird. A lot younger than Daewon. Probably.

Which makes the look he fixes Daewon really uncalled for.

Then, “I am twenty-six.”

Wait, what? “I… Uh. Sorry?” Daewon gets out, confusion slowly being replaced with mortification. He stutters an excuse about having stuff to do, ruffles Dongmyeong’s hair and slinks back to their practice room.

Now that he has time to think about it - he’s not sure why he was so flustered. It’s perfectly normal to mistake someone’s age when you don’t know them and even so, Marco is still a year younger than him. It shouldn’t have been Daewon slinking away in embarrassment.

In the end, there isn’t really anything he can do about it now, so Daewon forces himself to let it go.

*

It’s really hard not to think of Marco as maknae material, however. Daewon even looks him up, hoping that seeing his age as official fanclub info would help him get over it. That's how he learns Marco's real name, too. If thinking about him as a twenty-six year old was hard, looking at Marco's dumb smile and dumb hair and thinking "Hyunggeun" is damn near impossible. Daewon finds himself sneaking glances at him in the cafeteria, wondering how the fuck can nature be so unfair.

He thinks he's pretty inconspicuous about it until Marco - no, until _Hyunggeun_ \- catches up to him on the way out of dinner one day. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Uh," Daewon starts. Why does he, really? "Sorry," he says in the end.

"No, I mean, I don't mind!" Hyunggeun replies easily, flashing one of those exact grins that made Daewon think he's too cute to not be a baby, "I just want to know why."

"It's dumb," Daewon mutters, picking up his pace a little. Hyunggeun catches up.

"Did you really think I'm Dongmyeong's age?"

Daewon frowns. "I mean, I didn't know you very well. And I'm used to... Uh, nevermind," he finishes lamely. He doesn't need more people to mock his mom tendencies.

"Well," Hyunggeun starts, still smiling, eyes suspiciously bright. "If you ever want more proof of my age we can always go drinking together."

With that (and an obnoxious wink), Hyunggeun slips into the practice room of his team and Daewon is left staring after him.

Fuck official info, like _hell_ he's going anywhere near alcohol with a _child_.


	26. [daewon/marco] better watch who you betray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunggeun fucks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cc request #2, the apology  
> i hope you like this, anon ❤
> 
> the title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJl5GV2aB_E) which is entirely too serious for the contents of this but. well. it's a nice song.

As soon as Hyunggeun takes off the blindfold to see it was Daewon’s hair he was just sniffing, he knows he’s in deep shit.

The first thing he learned when the members of UNB first got together was that for someone known as “the angel”, Daewon can be a vicious bitch when he wants to be. 

So really, it’s not even remotely surprising when Kwangryul texts him a string of question marks the night after filming. Hyunggeun takes a deep breath, braces himself. When scrolls up to see the last thing he sent, there’s a shitty poem about Kwangryul’s “swag” spilling into four messages.

After spending twenty minutes trying to explain the situation to Kwangryul, Hyunggeun decides the rational way to deal with this would be to apologize. Daewon can be petty, yes, but he’s inherently a nice guy. An apology would probably appease him. That would mean acknowledging the whole Kwangryul thing happened, though, and Hyunggeun really isn’t ready to face that truth yet.

It should stop soon anyway, he thinks. His offence wasn’t that big, surely Daewon would let it go after the Kwangryul incident, right?

Wrong.

They’re at practice when Daewon “accidentally” bumps into him and spills his entire venti cup of black coffee on Hyunggeun’s white shirt. It’s  _ hot _ . Daewon, of course, apologizes profusely with a lot of worried puppy eyes and embarrassed smiles. Hyunngeun would probably believe him, if it wasn’t for the smirk Daewon throws his way when the rest stop paying attention to them.

The worst part is, Hyunggeun can’t even get Daewon back because unlike him, Daewon likes being around people, there’s always at least two more members or staff or  _ someone  _ with him. Hyunggeun can’t do anything without enlisting someone’s help and no one would be foolish enough to risk directing Daewon’s wrath at themselves.

Hyunggeun decides he’s had enough when his phone mysteriously disappears a few days later and turns up half an hour later featuring a honest to god  _ love letter _ to Junyoung in his chat history.

“Okay, listen” he says, pulling Daewon down the hallway, away from the practice room. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know it was you. It could’ve been anyone!”

“What do you mean?” Daewon asks, blinking innocently at him. Hyunggeun almost buys it.

He grits his teeth. “You know what I mean and I’m sorry. Now can we please go back to you not embarrassing me in front of everyone we know?”

Daewon finally drops the façade, grinning at Hyunggeun. “I mean, I doubt I could embarrass you more than you embarrass yourself daily.”

“Excuse you, that’s my  _ brand _ ,” Hyunggeun huffs. “Embarrassing myself in a cool way is my thing.”

“A cool way,” Daewon mocks, then pats Hyunggeun’s hair like the asshole he is. “Apology accepted.”

“I hate you,” Hyunggeun mutters.

Daewon laughs. “Don’t delude yourself. And don’t fuck up!” He finishes in a sing song voice.

Hyunggeun grips his phone in his pocket. One day. One day, he’ll find a way to get back to him.

That day is not today, though, so he just heaves a sigh and follows Daewon back to the practice room.


	27. [a.c.e] boy i don’t care give me (a) kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actually about rayoon  
> (my two cents on the topic of The Kiss™)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from b.i.g's [hello hello](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McqEt2pQEh0) mainly bc i can't get it out of my head for two days now  
> (with the grammar mistake bc. come on benji didn't u proofread ur own song)

Junhee should’ve known something’s up when all his roommates conveniently disappeared from the room right around the time they usually go to bed. Junhee  _ knows  _ something is definitely up when Yuchan slams the door shut and locks it with a determined expression and a phone in hand.

Junhee stares at the phone. “How did you even find this?”

“I have my ways,” Yuchan shrugs. He plops on the bed, shoving the phone in Junghee’s face. “Now. This is an  _ intervention _ .”

“I… What?”

Yuchan takes the phone back, clicks some buttons and soon Byeongkwan’s voice fills the room. “What took you so long? We don’t have all night.”

Yuchan then turns the phone back and Junhee is met with the sight of the rest of his groupmates on video call, huddled together on someone’s bed. 

“We saw the question sheets,” Donghun states, like that explains everything. 

Junhee stares at them, then at Yuchan. “Okay? It’s really nice you keep up with us that much.”

Byeongkwan rolls his eyes. “Listen. This is about the kiss.”

“Okay,” Junhee looks at them, then at Yuchan. “What about it?”

“The entire fact we learned about it from question sheets meant for the fans!” Byeongkwan exclaims. He levels a look at the camera, one that Junhee is very familiar with. It’s the one that screams Byeongkwan has  _ opinions _ about Junhee’s brain capacity.

“What he means is,” Sehyoon finally speaks up, “is that you probably shouldn’t have announced it to the whole world.”

_ Now _ Junhee feels a little lost. “But they asked about a 4D personality? I’m friends with Yoon, I thought it would be a good story.”

“I mean,” Donghun tries, “it is but -”

“Look,” Byeongkwan interrupts, “think about it. We’re friends, right? We’re close.” He waits for Junhee’s nod before he continues. “Have any of us tried to kiss you? On the lips? Where no cameras would catch it for the fans to scream over?”

Junhee has nothing to say to that.

Yuchan sighs. “Hyung, I hate to break this to you but -”

“This is  _ gay _ , Junhee. As in, actually gay. The kind of gay where he probably harbours some cheesy, misguided  _ gay _ crush on you.” The exasperation is so clear in Byeongkwan’s voice Junhee forgets the lack of honorifics for a second. Well, exasperation and  _ what the fuck? _

One thing stands out among Byeongkwan’s tirade, though. “What do you mean  _ misguided _ ?” Junhee grumbles. “I’m a great guy to have a crush on. I think.”

Donghun sighs. “You wrote the story of his potential confession attempt for the whole world to see.”

Junhee’s eyes widen. “Oh my god. Oh my god, I did.”

“ _ Now  _ he gets it!” Byeongkwan exclaims.

“Oh my god,” Junhee says again. “What if I ruined it? Both our friendship and my hypothetical chance with him? What if I  _ hurt  _ him?  _ What have I done? _ ”

“Hold on,” Yuchan frowns. “Do you  _ want _ a chance with him? You don't have to do anything you don't want to, hyung. He’s a big boy, he’ll get over it.”

Even Byeongkwan’s expression softens. 

“He’s right,” Donghun starts carefully, “you were really oblivious and a little mean but in the end, these things take two. If you don't like him like that we won’t bother you about it. Much,” he adds a second later. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon nod next to him.

Junhee snorts. “Of course. Honestly, I… Don't know? I’ve never thought about him like that but he’s really cool and, well, obviously super hot?”

“Obviously,” Yuchan mocks. Junhee ignores him.

“Whatever you decide,” Sehyoon says, a small smile on his lips, “you need to talk to him. I imagine it’s really hard for him right now. Not to mention, well, awkward.”

“I… will. I will,” Junhee promises. It’ll take some time to figure out what he’ll actually say but he will. 

Donghun nods. “Good. Our job here is done then, go get some rest you two.”

“I’m supposed to be the one saying that,” Junhee grumbles. He hears someone (Byeongkwan?) say something like _ tough luck _ , then the call ends.

Yuchan looks at the phone and grins at Junhee. “Now that we’ve dealt with your denseness, you have approximately ten minutes to figure out what you’re going to say because I might or might not have told Yoon hyung we’ll be talking about him. I imagine he’ll have questions.”

With that, Yuchan skips to the door, unlocks it and disappears into the hallway. Junhee’s terrified  _ what  _ echoes in the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now let's hope i manage to write all the ships i actually wanted to write before everyone forgets the unit even happened


	28. [benji/mint] squish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek. benji finds mind fascinating probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter #infinity of me channeling my gay feelings for mint through unsuspecting boys  
> ...this is actually part of a. challenge? sort of? that i tried to make myself write more obscure crossovers. anyway. it'll probably be moved eventually. anyway. this note is longer than the drabble

The thing is, Benji knows they’d get along. They’re both good dancers, they both use nicknames because people tend to fuck up their real names. They’re both _cool,_ is the thing (shut up Jimin). So Benji doesn’t understand how they still don’t really know each other, despite running in more or less the same social circles for years now.

“You have a dick.” Jimin states, not for the first time.

Benji’s eye twitches. “Astute observation.”

“What I mean is,” Jimin says, waving a stack of papers around because some people still haven’t finished college, ha. “What I mean is that you’re just too… guy for her. Mint likes to hang out with girls, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Yeah, yeah, she likes to hang out with girls, she likes to date girls, I don’t understand what that has to do with anything!” Benji exclaims. Why does it have to always be about  _ that  _ kind of relationships? He just wants to be friends, goddamn it.

“Well,” Jimin says placatingly, patting him with the papers. “I heard she’s into photography these days. Why don’t you try to bond over that?”

Why not, really?

*

Benji prepares. He does some google searches, scrolls through a few wikipedia articles and by the time the next party Mint is bound to be rolls around, he’s confident he can hold at least a five minute conversation about cameras and photography in general.

So he goes in, finds Mint and -

“Oh, you!” she exclaims before Benji can even say hi.

He does his best to take it in stride, of course. “Me?”

“Yeah,” she says, beaming up at him. “I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while now.”

“Really?” Benji asks before he can stop himself. “What for?”

“You seem like a cool guy,” Mint starts, her grin turning a little mischievous. “I was hoping you could introduce me to your friend? The funny one,” she clarifies.

Now, in Benji’s opinion, none of his friends are particularly funny. But he’s pretty sure who Mint is talking about anyway.

He sighs. “And here I thought you actually wanted to be friends with me.”

“Hey,” Mint says, patting his shoulder much like Jimin had before. The coincidence is not entirely appreciated. “I told you, you seem like a cool guy. And besides, I don’t exactly wanna be friends with her.”

“I figured,” Benji sighs again.

Why does it always have to be about relationships,  _ goddamn it _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this i love u

**Author's Note:**

> soo hello ppl possibly still lurking. i wanna close this drabble dump bc the tags are gretting too... many. but i want it to end on an even number bc aesthetics™. basically, if anyone wants to request sth again (or just talk!) [welcome to my cc](https://curiouscat.me/nekrateholic)  
> it shouldn't take two centuries to fill them this time but not making any promises


End file.
